Son Of Vader
by LouisaJane007
Summary: If the Hyperdrive on the Millennium Falcon had not been re-activated by R2-D2, what fates would have lay in store for everyone on board. Especially for Luke Skywalker after Darth Vader has spent so long trying to find him. What will happen now that Luke knows that Vader is his Father? Will he accept Vader and join his side to destroy Emperor Palpatine forever?
1. Chapter 1 - Captured

**Chapter One - Captured**

The Millennium Falcon sped away from Bespin, but it wasn't long before three TIE fighters were right on her tail firing their weapons. Princess Leia and Chewbacca sat in the cockpit trying to accelerate the ship to go faster. The door slid open and Lando appeared supporting a wounded and very exhausted looking Luke Skywalker, who had a blanket wrapped round his shoulders. Leia leapt from her seat and took Luke lovingly into her arms. He hugged her back with his good arm.

"Oh Leia" he sighed.

"Alright Chewie, let's go!" said Lando sitting next to the Wookie as Leia slowly led Luke over to the bed cot.

* * *

Meanwhile Darth Vader's shuttle had returned to the Star Destroyer and landed in the docking bay. The ramp lowered from the shuttle and the Dark Lord walked down. He spoke to none of the officers or troopers as he made his way across the bay. He just stared straight ahead, his mind fixed on Luke. He knew that his son had survived his fall off the gantry, because he could still feel Luke's Force light still flickering a couple of miles away aboard the Millennium Falcon. He would get him back and he didn't care what it took.

* * *

Back on the Millennium Falcon everyone was busy. Lando and Chewie were franticly piloting the ship away from the TIE Fighters that were still pursuing them with their weapons firing. R2-D2 was quickly trying to fix C-3PO who was still missing both his legs.

In the corner Leia was tending to Luke who was lying on the cot with the blanket draped over him. She had put a protective cuff over his stumped right hand and was now gently dabbing his forehead. The ship lurched violently nearly knocking the Princess off balance. After quickly glancing behind her, she kissed Luke.

"I'll be back," she said and headed back towards the cockpit to join Chewie and Lando.

Luke himself was in an awful state. He was still exhausted from his duel with Vader and from hanging underneath Bespin on the vane. Also, he was weak from the blood loss of his injured hand, his face was scarred with sores, and he was completely drenched with sweat.

To cap it all, he was now in a deep state of shock from the discovery that Darth Vader, the enemy who had terrorized the Galaxy for many years, who had murdered many lives and destroyed Obi Wan Kenobi was his _father_. Luke's mind kept screaming that it wasn't true, but his feelings were telling him otherwise.

In the cockpit Leia was stood behind Chewie and Lando as they piloted the ship. "Star Destroyer," she observed, pointing.

They all stared out at the Super Star Destroyer, which was quite possibly the biggest one they'd ever seen. Quickly they steered the Falcon off to the right.

"All right, Chewie. Ready for Light-speed," Lando confirmed and Chewie howled in response.

"If your people fixed the hyperdrive," Leia said looking at Lando. "All the coordinates are set, it's now or never." She placed a hand on Chewie's back.

"Punch it!" Lando instructed.

Chewie howled again and pressed a few switches before he pulled on the Light-speed throttle.

The engine whirled, the lights dimmed slightly, and then returned to normal, but the ship didn't fire up into Light-speed. Chewie and Leia exchanged a look at each other and then they both looked at Lando who was just as confused as they were. A blasted laser from one of the TIE Fighters brought them back to attention.

Chewie growled in annoyed frustration and waved his furry fists.

"They told me they'd fixed it," Lando exclaimed getting up out of the pilot seat. "I trusted them to fix it! It's not my fault!" he tried to reason.

Chewie, who also got up, roughly shoved Lando out of his way and hurried out of the cockpit.

* * *

The Star Destroyer had now joined in the pursuit of the Millennium Falcon. On the bridge, Darth Vader marched over to a viewport where Admiral Piett joined him.

"They'll be in range of our tractor beam in moments, my lord," the Admiral informed him.

Vader turned to face him. "Did your men deactivate the hyperdrive on the Millennium Falcon?" he asked.

"Yes, my lord," Piett confirmed.

"Good. Prepare the boarding party and set your weapons for stun," he instructed the Admiral.

"Yes, my lord." Piett turned to a young man who stood behind him. "Lieutenant?" he ordered.

"Yes, sir!" The young man responded before leaving them.

Vader stepped right up to the viewport and stared out into space. It wouldn't be long now. Soon Luke would be back with him where he belonged.

Thinking back to when he'd last seen him, the Dark Lord didn't understand why Luke had made the foolish choice of letting go of the gantry and possibly committing suicide instead of coming with him. But none of that mattered at the moment. What was important was that soon they would catch the Millennium Falcon and Luke would be safely in his hands.

* * *

The mood on the Millennium Falcon was now somewhere between frantic and panic. Chewie and Lando were both desperately trying to find out why they couldn't jump to Light-speed.

Meanwhile, outside the cockpit, R2-D2 had almost finished connecting C-3PO's right leg. Chewie hurried into the room and yanked up a floor panel.

"Noisy brute." Threepio complained to Artoo. "Why don't we just go into light-speed?"

Artoo beeped in response.

"We can't? How would you know the hyperdrive is deactivated?" The gold droid questioned the smaller droid doubtfully.

Artoo whistled knowingly.

"The city's central computer told you?" Threepio asked still doubtful.

The silver and blue droid beeped again in positive confirmation.

"R2-D2, you know better than to trust a strange computer." A spark unexpectedly flew from Threepio's foot where Artoo was wielding it and Threepio's upper body flinched.

"Ouch! Pay attention to what you're doing!" he scolded the droid. Artoo went back to his work.

* * *

Chewie who was down below in the pit, and Leia and Lando who were both still in the cockpit continued searching desperately for a solution to escape.

The Millennium Falcon made a sharp turn to avoid the Star Destroyer. Still standing at the viewport, Vader watched the Falcon maneuverer away just missing their tractor beam with the TIE fighters still in firing pursuit behind it. His mind was still fixed on Luke as he watched the ship.

He felt his way through the Force and found his son's still flickering light. _"Luke."_

On the Falcon, Luke's eyes snapped open as he heard Vader's voice speak to him inside his head.

"Father," he verbally responded instantly, staring into space, momentarily snapped out of his state of shock and listened closely.

 _"Son, come with me."_

Luke didn't respond to Vader's insistent and almost pleading words.

"Ben, why didn't you tell me?" he begged. He tried to find Obi-Wan's light through the Force but he was still too weak to use the Force that strongly. He tried to sit up, but his body also wouldn't obey him. So, he rested his head back onto the cot. He felt resigned to his fate and that he was completely beaten, more emotionally than he was physically as he felt Vader's ship drawing even closer to him and his friends.

The ship gave a very violent lurch, but Luke hardly seemed to notice and closed his eyes. However, on the other side of the room R2-D2 who had just finished fixing C-3PO's other leg was toppled over by the lurch, rolled away across the deck and crashed hard into the wall sparks exploding from his cylindrical body. Threepio was also knocked to the ground in the process

"Artoo! Oh dear, this can't be good," he said lying on his back.

* * *

In the cockpit Lando and Leia both realized with horror that they had been caught in the Star Destroyer's tractor beam.

"Chewie!" he called.

The frustrated Wookie roared angrily and began hitting the mechanism in the pit with a wrench.

Luke heard Vader's voice in his head again speaking through the Force. "Luke... it is your destiny." There was a gentler note to Vader's usual menacing voice.

It sounded more like the way a father would assure his son. And again, Luke didn't respond to him, because he knew there was no hope for them now and that he didn't have the strength to fight and protect his friends. With his eyes still closed he was almost unconscious from his pain and depression.

* * *

Chewie climbed out of the pit and returned to the cockpit. Leia watched sadly as they drew closer to the Star Destroyer.

Lando placed a comforting hand on the Princess's shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

Leia glanced at him then stood up. "If we're going to go down, I'm going to go down fighting."

Chewie howled in agreement and grabbed his bowcaster.

"You'd better try and get Luke up," said Lando.

Leia shook her head sadly. "Luke is too injured and he can hardly stand."

Lando's face fell.

"I'm afraid it's just the three us."

Lando nodded as drew his blaster and turned to watch as they were pulled toward the docking bay of the Star Destroyer. Already he could see the Stormtroopers awaiting them. This fight was not going to be an easy one.

Leia fetched her own blaster and looked up at Chewie.

"I'm going to protect Luke. You both take a defensive position and try and hold off as many as you can."

Chewie whined sadly but nodded and leant down to give the Princess a hug. Leia almost shed tears as wrapped her arms round him stroking his warm fur. She thought of Han and wished he was here. But she knew how he wouldn't go down without a fight either. So, she gave Chewie one last squeeze then left the cockpit to go and join Luke again.

Luke looked even worse when she stepped up to the side of the cot. He was still damp all over with sweat and his scarred face was starting to look very pale. She gently touched the protective cuff on his stumped hand. If he wasn't seen by a medic soon he would probably die from the blood loss he had already suffered. Then again, he already looked completely gone, the easiest target of them all. It took all of her strength not to cry then and there.

She looked across the room at the droids who were on the ground. Artoo seemed to have been damaged when the ship had lurched because he wasn't moving, none of his lights were on and he made no sound. Threepio sat up and looked from his old friend to the Princess, but he too said nothing. Leia dropped her gaze and closed her eyes in despair, placing her hand on Luke's shoulder.

* * *

The Millennium Falcon landed softly in the docking bay of the Star Destroyer. The boarding party was ready as Vader had commanded. Almost immediately Vader himself arrived in the docking bay and marched to the front of the army. He stared at the Falcon and sure enough Luke's flickering light was so close now. But he also felt that it was changing as if it was slowly fading. Vader realized that Luke must have been succumbing to the injuries he had obtained during their fight on Bespin. If he was to save his son, he would have to do it quick.

He turned to his army. "Board the ship and remember to keep your weapons set for stun, I want all the prisoners alive," he commanded.

There were a few silent clicking sounds as the army of Stormtroopers checked that their weapons were set correctly.

Vader stepped aside as the boarding party marched forward.

The Falcon's loading ramp was lowered slowly. Leia gripped her blaster determinedly and gave Luke one final kiss. She turned round taking a up protective stance in front of him so he was shielded from firing range. She looked over at Lando and Chewie who had also taken up their positions as she had instructed. Leia raised her weapon and was ready to do or die.

The first load of Stormtroopers that hurried up the ramp were easily dispatched by Lando before they could shoot to kill. But then a larger number followed and spread round open firing. What caught Leia by surprise was that the troopers were firing at them with stun blasts. _They're going to take us alive!_.

Leia and Chewie immediately started firing endless blasts at their enemies. Soon the second group were all dispatched as well. Lando jumped out and fired angrily at another approaching party, but suddenly he was struck in the chest by a blue stun blast and he collapsed to the floor.

Leia gasped in fright, but still continued firing whenever she saw a trooper trying to enter. Chewie howled loudly and hurried to stand near Leia and shot down another load of troopers that tried to gain entry. An even larger number of troopers than before entered and Leia and Chewie fired franticly. She managed to dodge a shot which hit the wall off to her right. She turned round in time to see Chewie get hit in the shoulder by another blue stun blast and collapse in a furry heap.

"No!" she screamed looking down in dismay at the poor Wookie.

Turning her attention back to the army she froze. The group of troopers had multiplied, and Darth Vader had joined them. He was standing at the front of the group, staring straight in her direction. She quickly aimed her blaster and was about to fire at the Dark Lord, but just like he had done to Han earlier, the blaster flew from her grasp right into Vader's who handed it to a trooper. Leia pressed herself against the edge of cot defensively in front of Luke.

"Take them away," Vader commanded with a gesture, his gaze fixed on Luke.

The Stormtroopers removed the unconscious Chewie, Lando and the droids from the ship. Soon the only ones left in the Falcon were Vader, Leia, Luke and three Stormtroopers who stood behind their master.

Vader slowly approached Leia who had not moved from her spot in front of Luke.

"I won't let you kill him," she said determinedly, trying to keep all fear out of her voice as she stared up at the black mask just like she had done all the other times she had stood before the Sith Lord.

Vader pointed a black gloved finger at the Princess. "Your assumptions are entirely wrong, your highness. And you'd better cooperate, unless you want to meet the same fate as all of those you knew on Alderaan."

Leia glared up at him, choosing not to respond as she was reminded of her father and all the people she had once known on her destroyed home planet.

"Take her away," Vader ordered as two of the three troopers walked over.

Leia contemplated fighting them off with her bare hands, but what chance did her small unarmed form have against their more massive armoured ones and their laser weapons? So, she allowed the trooper's to restrain her and move her away. As she was pushed towards the boarding ramp she glanced back to take one last look at Luke. The last thing she saw was Vader stepping closer to loom over him, then she was stepping down the ramp onto the docking bay.

* * *

Vader stepped right up beside the cot bed and looked down at Luke. His son looked worse than he had expected, but he could feel that he was still just barely alive.

Reaching forward, Vader gently turned Luke's head onto its side. Luke made no response to his Father's touch. He needed medical attention immediately. Vader wanted to carry Luke, but the boy looked so delicate at present and Vader didn't want to risk causing Luke any further injury.

He turned to the one remaining Stormtrooper standing at the entrance of the Falcon. "Send for a medical capsule, now!" His last word was a shout.

The trooper fled from the ship as if his life depended on it, which it probably did from the way Vader sounded.

Once he was alone with his son, Vader knelt down on one knee, reached forward and cupped Luke's cheek in his gloved hand examining his son's scarred face.

"Luke?" He made no response to his Father's voice just as he'd made no response to his touch.

Vader felt a pain begin to form in his chest. It was a pain he had suffered many times before but now it felt almost foreign to him. It was the pain of fear. But he wasn't going dwell on this because he was not going to lose his son. Not now that he had finally found him.  
A whirl of painful memories suddenly swarmed his mind.

His poor mother dying in his arms on Tatooine, tortured by Tusken Raiders. His beloved Padmé collapsing onto the ground of the docking bay of Mustafar, her long hair tied back in a long braid and her belly swollen with their child…their child…

Vader quickly pushed those painful memories away, he wasn't going to allow Luke to suffer the same fate as Padmé had by his hand. He wouldn't. Luke was all that was left of Padmé and her good, kind-hearted spirit.

His gaze moved to the protective cuff Leia had placed on Luke's stumped hand and he was briefly reminded of when he'd lost his arm during his duel with Count Dooku with Obi-Wan Kenobi so many years ago.

He wasn't at all surprised that his former master had not been completely honest to Luke about his true identity. It seemed that the damn fool had filled Luke's head with lies and had expected Luke destroy him without revealing that Luke was Vader's own flesh and blood. Well, his plan had failed.

The Dark Lord sensed that the troopers were returning, presumably with the medical capsule as he had ordered. He gently rested Luke's face back down and rose to his feet.

"It won't be long now, my son," he said keeping his voice in a low tone. "Soon you will stand by my side."

Vader stepped aside as the trooper returned, the medical capsule hovered onto the ship just ahead of him and came to a stop right next to the cot. Vader did not want the trooper to try and lift Luke, due to the condition Luke was in. So, he raised his gloved hand and used his Force powers.

Luke floated up from the bed and was lowered gently onto the capsule, the blanket still draped over him. Once he was set down, the trooper stepped forward and applied the oxygen mask that was attached to the device, onto Luke's face.

The trooper led the way off the ship and Vader followed behind the capsule, which carried Luke down the loading ramp. They walked across the docking bay past the other troopers, officers and soldiers who all watched curiously.

Luke remained completely unconscious as he slumbered on under his father's dark shadow.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Hi there, well well. My first Star Wars fanfic. Didn't think I would have been able to make one.

Inspiration came to me and I just had to write it down and see what readers would think of it. At the moment this is just going to be an alternate ending for now. But if you think it has potential then please leave me some reviews on what you think. Then I might consider giving this a proper title and try to make a story out of it.

It might not be quick, but as I have said many times, I don't just go and forget about any of my stories. As with many authors some books take a few years to write if not a few months.

Kind Regards, **LouisaJane007**


	2. Chapter 2 - Fallen Warrior

**Chapter Two - Fallen Warrior**

Vader followed close behind the capsule as it continued to make its way at a steady pace through the long corridors of the Executor. Many of the Stormtroopers and Imperials who passed stopped to glance at Luke wondering who he was and what was going on. But with Lord Vader there, none of them dared to ask.

Now and again the Dark Lord kept glancing down, but each time he did he saw the same unfortunate image; his unconscious son, who looked like fallen warrior who could no longer fight any wars. The Sith Lord was not going to allow this to ruin his son. The medics on the Executor were extremely skilled and he would see to it that they would heal his son. He needed Luke to have all his strength for what he had planned for both of them.

When they reached the medbay, the group of droid and human medics were ready and waiting. Vader ordered them to restore Luke back to perfect health, no matter what it took.

He then pointed a black gloved finger at them and said in a voice filled with deadly promise, "If he dies, all of you will follow him and it won't be quick or painless."

The team immediately rushed into action, carefully lifting Luke up onto the examination table and started to work on him.

Vader however, turned and went out into the corridor the door sliding closed behind him. The lights of the medbay were too bright for his liking and it was just too white. He watched through the big window which was off to the left of the door. It was made from one-way glass which allowed anyone in the corridor to see into the medbay, but no one from inside the room could see out. Mainly because they could never be distracted from their vital work.

First the medics cut Luke's ripped, blood-stained jacket from him, leaving him in his sleeveless undershirt and pants. One group removed the protective cuff and examined his stumped right hand, another medic attached a heart monitor to Luke's chest and another cleaned the sores on Luke's face before applying a few small bacta patches.

From outside in the corridor, Vader did not know how long this was going to take, but he wasn't planning to leave any time soon. Not until he felt sure that Luke was completely stable and just needed to rest.

An approaching voice from along the corridor suddenly caught his attention. "Lord Vader!"

Vader turned to see Admiral Piett marching towards him. "Yes Admiral, what is it?"

The military man began talking as soon as he reached Vader. "I received a message from the detention block. The officers would like to know what your plans are for the other prisoners."

Vader was silent for a couple of seconds as he contemplated this. He hadn't actually decided what was to be done with the Princess and the others, because the main goal of the whole stratagem was to find Luke and have him brought to him. Skywalker's friends had only been the bait to make Luke come to them on Bespin, nothing more. He decided to put that situation on hold for now. First things first, he would to see Luke back to perfect health and then finally have a proper talk with him.

"Keep them contained in the cell bay for now, Admiral. I will deal with them later." He said turning his gaze to look back to look through the medbay window.

"Yes, My Lord" Piett replied.

Vader listened as the Admiral from behind him spoke through a comlink, delivering his orders to the officers in the Detention Block. After he ended the call, Vader could feel that Piett had joined his side and was also watching as the medics continued working on Luke.

At this present moment the young rebel was quite a sight to see. On his face Luke was still wearing an oxygen mask and seemed to be breathing evenly. A few small bacta patches were stuck over his face sores. And on his chest and arms the medics had stuck leads and straps attached to electrical instruments that measured Luke's heart, blood pressure and pulse.

Vader felt the same painful stabbing feeling inside his chest as he looked at his son in his critical condition.

The sight itself reminded him of that time he had been lying in a medbay, except that his condition had been even more critical than Luke's was right now. He had laid on the examination table, his legs and arm decapitated, and his body completely burned and smouldering. He remembered the endless cries of pain he had let out throughout the entire process of having his new prosthetic limbs, respirator and armoured suit fitted around him. This was because they had left him completely conscious and not bothered to put him to sleep. But he felt some relief that Luke seemed to be completely out and was not feeling any pain as they worked on him.

"So, he's Skywalker?" Piett asked breaking the long silence that had passed.

Vader could feel the Admiral's eyes on him and nodded once, not taking his own eyes off the room as he watched a medic inject Luke's arm with a substance from a small syringe.

"He's younger than I thought he was," the Admiral observed.

"Don't judge appearances, Admiral." Vader said with a note of warning in his voice.

Luke may be young, but he had still been able to destroy the Death Star and been brave enough to face him in a lightsaber duel and resist surrendering when he had been beaten. He still had much more to learn though. Vader was still holding on to the hope that Luke would change his mind and allow him to complete his training.

* * *

Down below in the detention block, one of the cells was occupied with five prisoners. Leia sat on the bench beside Chewbacca with her head rested against his chest. The Wookie had his fury arm wrapped round the Princess in a comforting way.

Lando sat on the floor against the wall with his head in his hands. On the other side of the cell C-3PO was seated against the opposite wall with R2-D2 beside him. The blue and silver droid had remained silent and non-functional since his crash on the Millennium Falcon.

"I just don't get it," Leia suddenly said and all of them except R2 turned to face her.

"What?" Lando asked lifting his head from his hands.

Leia kept her head on Chewie's chest staring blankly into space as she spoke. "What Vader meant about not intending to kill Luke. It just doesn't make any sense, why he would want to take Luke alive? Darth Vader is the last person to ever be merciful to defenceless prisoners."

She shuddered as she remembered the painful torture the Dark Lord had inflicted on her when he tried to get the Rebel Base location from her.

Lando leaned his head back against the metal wall and said. "He probably wants Luke for something. But I couldn't think what though."

Leia closed her eyes in despair. "I just hope he's not planning a slow and painful death for him."

Chewie moaned sadly and rubbed his paw against her back. The Princess snuggled closer to him and placed her hand on Chewie's chest near where her head was rested.

* * *

The medical treatment on Luke had lasted for a very long time, but Vader and Piett had remained at the window watching the whole process. While one medic had given Luke a blood transfusion, the others were finishing installing Luke's new prosthetic hand.

As Vader watched this, he thought how this was something he and his son now had in common. Both had lost a hand in lightsaber duels and had to have new prosthetic ones installed. He flexed the metal fingers of his right hand and tried to remember what it felt like to have a normal hand, but that kind of memory was not so easy to remember after twenty years of living like he was now within his life support system.

Finally, the head of the medic team came out into the corridor. He looked tired but kept his professional stance as he approached the Sith Lord and the Admiral with his diagnosis. "Lord Vader, the boy is stable at the moment so there's nothing too serious for us to worry about. His blood loss was quite serious, so he was brought to us just in time, otherwise it would have probably been too late for us to save him."

Vader clenched his fist making his leather glove creak.

The medic continued on not seeming to notice Vader's reaction. "His new hand seems to be functioning as it should, depending on how it feels to him when he wakes. The bacta patches on his face will only need to remain for a few more hours. But I'm afraid that the few times he almost came into consciousness, he seemed to be suffering from a strong state of shock. So we've had to give him some sleep drugs to help him relax. He'll probably be out for some time."

Vader nodded once. "Good. Once he's ready to leave, bring him to me," he instructed.

"Yes, my lord," said the medic turning to head back into the room.

Vader then turned to Piett. "Return to the bridge Admiral and have them set the coordinates for the ship to join the rest of the fleet."

Admiral Piett gave a quick bow. "Yes, my lord."

Vader looked back into the medbay and saw that one of the medics was removing a transfusion tube from Luke's left arm. And the group that had been working on Luke's hand looked as if they were almost finished. He was hoping this wouldn't take too much longer. Patience wasn't one of Vader's strong specialties.

* * *

Sometime later on, Luke started to regain some consciousness. He felt that he was lying on something that was moving because a cool gentle breeze was passing over his face. He tried to open his eyes, but they were still so heavy from the effects of the sleep drugs. Through his blurred vision he saw a number of lights passing straight above him. He listened to his surroundings and to his horror he heard a sound which he recognized, Darth Vader's respirator. He looked up again and this time he almost thought he could see the dark outline of Vader himself walking right behind him. But before he could make a sound he felt himself plunge back down into the depths of unconsciousness.

The moment of consciousness had not been unnoticed. Vader had sensed Luke's Force light brighten for a moment before fading back to a muted glow as it always did whenever a Force user was sleeping. Luke's small spark of panic had also been sensed by Vader. He glanced down at the unconscious boy and hoped that by the time he had properly awoken, Vader wouldn't have any trouble from his son. But after witnessing Luke let go and fall from the gantry on the Cloud City earlier on, Vader had no doubts that Luke would try and escape. However, now that Luke was on board the Executor there was no way he could flee the ship. Not with the dozens of Stormtroopers patrolling the corridors, the security in the Hanger Bay and his friends secured and unable to assist him.

Vader looked up again as he and the capsule continued making their way to their destination. He and the capsule entered a turbolift. The lift travelled upwards and soon opened out onto an empty corridor. The capsule exited the lift with Vader right behind it. The only sound in that filled the deserted corridor was the sound of Vader's respirator and the stomp of his boots on the floor.

* * *

Hours later, Luke began to awake once again, but this time the sleepy effect of the drugs seemed to have finally worn off. He found that he had finally gained control over his body again. He moved his head and felt that it was rested upon soft pillows and that there was something warm covering him. He opened his eyes with difficulty because it felt like they had been sewn shut. He saw that he was lying in a huge bed inside an unfamiliar room that was unbelievably massive. It had grey metal walls and ceiling which probably meant he was on a ship. However, the floor was carpeted which Luke thought seemed odd for a ship.

In the wall on the left were two metal doors. And on the right side of the room was a rounded viewport. Through it he could see that the ship he was on was not moving just at the moment, it was just standing still in space, the millions of stars shining everywhere in the sky.

Luke suddenly remembered everything that had occurred, but just like earlier on, only one memory stuck in his mind and kept repeating itself.

Vader's words as they faced each other on the gantry: _"I am your father"._

How could that possibly be true? Obi Wan had told him that Vader had betrayed and murdered his father. It had to be a lie. But Luke's gut was telling him that Vader was telling the truth. If so, then why did Obi Wan lie to him? Why would Ben, good old Ben tell a lie like that and deceive him?

Luke managed to sit up on the bed, but his arms were still under the blanket. Had Obi Wan planned to tell him the truth at all? (If it was the truth?) Because he knew that he'd expected Luke to defeat Vader. Luke squeezed his eyes shut as he thought about this. His kind Jedi master was expecting his pupil to kill his own father and keep the truth from him. It was too much for Luke to take in.

He fell back heavily onto the bed feeling the same internal pain he had felt on board the Millennium Falcon. Despite the internal pain, he had so many unanswered questions. Had Anakin Skywalker even existed? He must have because many people Luke had met had spoken of him. Had Obi Wan claimed that Luke was the son of a great Jedi Knight so he would never know he was actually the son of an evil Sith Lord? If Vader really was his father, then why did he never come to claim Luke from his Aunt and Uncle? It was obvious on Bespin that Vader did want him to join his side. But then why did he wait over twenty years to tell him this? There was enough logic in Luke's mind to prove that Vader had to have been lying.

Luke sat up on the bed again. He reached up to move his hair out of his face and suddenly froze. His right hand had grown back!

 _Wait a second_ he thought to himself. _Had it all been a bewildering dream?_ But as he looked closer at his hand he saw the line between the artificial synthskin and the real human flesh of his arm. He was surprised how real it looked and tested his fingers which all worked perfectly. Whoever had installed it had done an impressive job of it. He must have been completely out while they had installed it. But Luke did have faint memories of waking earlier and feeling scared and panicked. He touched his face and found that the sores had soothed and were no longer stinging.

Even though his body was feeling completely healed, the wounds inside him were still there. The untold truths and secrets that had been kept from him. Pressing his new hand to his face he leaned forward holding back the moisture that threatened to fill his eyes.

"Ben" his said softly. "Why didn't you tell me?" But there was no answer just like when he had tried to reach his former master on the Millennium Falcon. He closed his eyes, trying to reach through the Force to Obi Wan's light, but found nothing but silence and emptiness.

So, he tried instead to reach Master Yoda, but he had not yet become accustomed to his new master's force light despite the amount of time that he'd spent with him on Dagobah for his training. Nonetheless, he concentrated desperately hard trying to reach them.

Suddenly Luke could feel another force presence nearby and approaching him. But this wasn't Obi-Wan or Yoda. He knew who it had to be when he recognized the same dark fire he remembered feeling on Bespin. His hand fell from his face and he looked up quickly. The door slid aside and there standing in the open doorway was the tall, dark form of Darth Vader.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Thank you so Much Guys!

Throughout the month, your wonderful reviews and your support by favoriting and following the first chapter really made me feel very happy and proud of my work.

Now I have this new chapter for you. I hope you like it and the new title I have created for this story. I also hope that you will want even more. Your reviews and support were one of the main reasons I was able to continue on. So please don't stop and they might be much more to come.

I must warn you that I'm not a complete Star Wars expert. So if I miss any past plotlines or story events that you guys might know of from comics and other stuff, please forgive me. Over the time I will try and study them so I can try and include all I can.

And I might occasionally update and edit the chapters now and again just so you know.

All the same I hope you enjoy this story and leave me more nice reviews.

Kind Regards to you all, **LouisaJane007**


	3. Chapter 3 - Face-To-Mask

**Chapter Three - Face-To-Mask**

Darth Vader entered the room, the door sliding closed behind him. He didn't say anything. He just stood there staring at Luke from across the large room. Luke's fear rose within in him. He was completely unarmed and had no way to defend himself. So, he did just what he had done after Vader had disarmed him. He shrank back against the head of the bed his heart pounding.

"Relax, Luke,"

But Luke couldn't relax. Despite Vader's earlier declaration, he could not stop thinking of the Dark Lord torturing Leia and Han, killing Obi-Wan, Biggs and countless others.

He quickly clambered out of the huge bed, but as he tried to stand he staggered and stumbled. He thought he was going to fall forward onto his face, but two large hands caught hold of him round his waist.

"Calm down Luke!" Vader's deep baritone reprimanded him.

Luke waited for pain or some form of punishment, but when nothing happened he glanced up at Vader. The moment Luke looked at him, Vader lifted him up into a standing position right in front of him. Luke immediately felt the strength starting to return to his legs. He must have been unsteady, because he had not stood in a long time and hadn't stretched properly.

Backing out of Vader's grasp, he leaned back against the cold metal wall to support himself. For almost a whole minute the two of them just stood and regarded each other silently. Vader's respirator was the only sound above Luke's shuddering breaths and the ships engines. Luke felt a slight shiver run down his spine which was half from the cold of the wall and from the intensity of Vader's dark stare. He didn't know what Dark Lord was waiting for, so he decided to break the awkward silence which was becoming very uncomfortable.

"What do you want?"

Vader didn't answer, instead he stepped closer to Luke and to his surprise Vader lifted a black gloved hand and cupped it under Luke's chin. Luke was shocked by this simple movement. For as long as he'd known him, Darth Vader had always been merciless killer. Yet here he was, giving him a most gentle gesture. And Luke found himself completely submitting to it because oddly he found it comfortable.

Still holding Luke's chin, Vader turned his face slightly to one side as if in examination then turned him back to face him.

He regarded Luke for a short while then asked, "How are you feeling?"

Of all the things he expected him to say, Luke had not expected that at all. Darth Vader caring about his health and wellbeing?

He was starting to wonder if Vader actually had been speaking the truth about being his father. If so, it explained this sudden change in Vader's usually cold manner. The revelation that he was now seeing his son up close in perfect light for the first time. Because all the times they had previously encountered one another was in the heat of past battles.

Despite the thoughts he'd had while he'd been in the state of shock. Luke still had his strong doubts and there was so much he still didn't understand. For the time being, he decided to cooperate with Vader as there was nothing else he could do while he was completely unarmed and had no means of escape.

"I'm not in any pain, if that is what you're implying," he said, keeping his voice level.

"Good," Vader replied, his voice equally as level as Luke's.

He waited to see if Vader would say any more, but he just looked down at him through the lenses of his mask for a few silent seconds. As Vader's thumb lightly brushed Luke's left cheek, he could feel the dark fire tendrils of Vader's force presence coiling round him and seeming to nudge his mind.

"I can sense your confusion, son."

Luke almost shuddered again as Vader spoke the word "son". But if it was all true then he needed to get the answers he wanted. But there was big question. Would Vader's story be the same as any of the others that had been previously been told to him about his parentage? Or would this be yet another completely different one?

"How can you possibly be my Father?" Luke asked, but his voice made it almost sound like an accusation.

However, Vader didn't seem to be offended by the tone in Luke's voice. "So you're still doubting the truth?"

Luke sighed and closed his eyes a moment before opening them again. "I don't know what the truth is anymore. Each story that has been told to me have all been different. And now I don't know which stories are real and which ones are lies. But the possibility of you being my father is just completely impossible."

Through the force, Luke could feel Vader's faint disappointment at his spoken words. But Luke could not understand why Vader's force signature and his own were as strongly connected as they now were. It seemed to be almost stronger than the small connections he had with Obi-Wan and Yoda.

"Whose story do you believe to be true?" Vader asked his hand still cupped under Luke's chin.

"Obi-Wan's," Luke answered simply. He felt a spark of anger from Vader as he spoke their former master's name.

"What did he tell you?" He asked with a hint of acid in his voice. But Luke could tell that the anger Vader was radiating was not directed at him specifically.

"That my father was Anakin Skywalker, a great Jedi Knight and the best star pilot in the galaxy." Just saying the words out loud made them feel truer. "He also told me that you was a formal pupil of his before turning to the dark side. And it was you that betrayed and murdered my father. I believe this story is true because most people have said I'm just like my father. And if that is true then I can't possibly be the son of a Sith Lord. So, that's why I'm sure that you're lying to me, just so you can gain my trust and make me join you on the dark side."

Luke almost regretted his spoken words because a part of him seemed to be trying to tell him that his theory was wrong. But he wanted so badly to believe it was true and that Vader was lying.

"It seems that Obi-Wan was very skilled with words." Vader stated. He released Luke's chin and placed his hand down on Luke's shoulder and took a step closer to him. It took all Luke had not to shrug away from Vader. It was no use risking the Sith's anger while he stood there completely defenceless "Some of the things he told you were true Luke and the rest were all lies. I will explain the truth you deserve to know, but I would like to make one thing absolutely clear to you. I have never lied to you and _never_ will."

Luke's heart stuttered with a tinge of fear, but the pressure of Vader's hand on his shoulder made him relax, so he said nothing and listened.

"Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader are not two different men, Luke. We are the _same_."

Luke's heart froze to ice. _No! That could not be true._ It was all too well when old Ben Kenobi revealed that his real name was Obi-Wan Kenobi. But this was something else altogether. Something as impossible as everything else Vader had said. Anakin and Vader being the same person. _But how?_

Vader gave Luke's shoulder a gentle squeeze as he'd probably sensed Luke's sudden shock but continued to speak.

"Anakin Skywalker was the name I went by for many years. It was when things changed, and that name no longer had any meaning for me. The day I pledged myself to my new master was the same day that the boy who was Anakin Skywalker was gone. It was then my master bestowed upon me the name that you and the whole galaxy knows me by to this day."

Luke felt some of the tension lift from his shoulders. Vader's statement did make a lot of sense and was probably true. So many other things began to make sense as well.

The Emperor went by the name, "Darth Sidious" but his real name was "Palpatine." So it did make sense that his apprentice Darth Vader went by two names as well.

It also explained to Luke why he was able to use the force so well, knowing how strong it was with Vader. And why Vader's voice had been so clear when he'd spoken telepathically to him earlier on the _Falcon_.

Obi-Wan had said that Anakin was the best star pilot in the galaxy and that Luke had inherited his father's love for piloting. He remembered fleeing from Vader's fighter in the Death Star trench.

And finally, Luke remembered that during their lightsaber duel Vader had kept warning Luke to stop fighting so as not to make him destroy Luke.

So if that all made sense, it meant…

Luke's heart suddenly started pounding fast and his breath became uneven everything all fell into place. He turned away from Vader, the hand slipped from his shoulder and he walked shakily over to the viewport. He stared out at the millions of stars, his blue eyes glistening with tears at the realization that it was all true.

Darth Vader _was_ his father.

"Luke?"

He ignored Vader's voice and remained staring straight ahead into space. He drew in a deep breath trying to hold back a sob that was trying to escape him. He would not cry in front of Vader.

"Luke," he repeated, his voice sounding concerned and Luke heard him approaching. Blinking his tears away he stared up at the glass and saw the dim reflection of Vader standing right behind him.

"If you are my…father," Luke swallowed hard to get rid of a lump forming in his throat. "Then why did you ignore me all my life? You made it clear earlier that you wanted me to join you. Yet all my life you were never there. Why?" His voice almost sounded choked.

Vader stepped round to Luke's side and with a hand on his arm, turned Luke round to face him, but his son's head had drifted downwards. With gentle fingers Vader lifted Luke's chin up, but his eyes were still looking at the ground.

"Look at me, son," Vader said in an equally gentle voice. Luke hesitated then looked up into the lenses of Vader's mask. "I didn't even know you existed until a few years ago after the Battle of Yavin. If I had known you had survived Luke, then you would not have grown up without me."

Luke stared at him dumfounded. _Was he serious?_ Did he really care that much about his own son? But something else in Vader's words puzzled him.

"Survived? Why did you think I was dead?"

Vader's hand fell from Luke's chin and his mask turned slightly away from him. "That...is not a subject that I wish to discuss."

Luke frowned. "But I want to know. My Aunt and Uncle kept secrets from me all my whole life about my parents. And now it seems Obi-Wan had secrets of his own. If all that you've told me is true, please don't do the same as all the others have done to me."

Vader's mask shifted slightly then he turned back to face him. "Luke, I understand you want answers, however _that_ is something I do not wish to talk about right now. We can talk about _that_ later." He straightened up and seemed to compose himself. "Now, I want us to discuss more important things first, concerning our future."

Luke rather wanted to insist that his father give him his answers now. But he could see that the subject Vader wanted to discuss would be better sorted out first. What did he have planned for him and his friends?

 _His friends!_ Luke had completely forgotten about Leia and the others. Back on the _Falcon_ he had been completely unconscious, so he didn't not know how they had been captured or what had happened to them.

"What have you done to Leia and the others?!" his voice was louder and more abrupt than Luke had intended, and he feared that this would arouse Vader's dangerous anger. But surprisingly his responding voice was calm.

"Your friends are down in the detention block and are all alive."

Luke's worry eased slightly hearing that they were all alive, but he was still concerned.

"What are you going to do with them?" he asked clenching his fist.

"I have not decided yet," Vader responded, and Luke blinked in disbelief.

"You mean you weren't planning to dispatch of them as soon you'd captured them? You've never shown any shed mercy to any rebel you've hunted down over the years!" Luke said sarcastically.

"I was not hunting your rebel friends to kill them." Vader stated. "I knew that wherever the rebels were, you would be with them."

Luke's heart jammed in his chest. "So...it was all about...me?" he asked, his voice almost inaudible.

Vader was silent for moment then he said. "Yes, it was all so I could find you."

He turned away from Vader and looked out of the viewport again. "All those battles and fights since the Death Star destruction. All of them were on my account, just so you could get to me." He could feel guilt building up inside him, thinking about all those deaths. He closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"Luke. You can't change the past. But if you join me, we will destroy the Emperor together, and when we take control of the Galaxy we can bring order and there will be no more need for conflict and death."

Luke's head jerked round. "I already told you. I will never turn to the Dark Side! The Galaxy will never accept a truce if you take the throne, even if I was your second in command."

Vader showed no signs of anger to Luke's response. "What if I was planning to put _you_ on the throne, my son?"

Luke's heart suddenly stopped. Never would have guessed that Vader had intended that for him. Because all Sith craved power and he had been sure that Vader wanted to rule the Galaxy himself. But Luke didn't want to rule, he did not see himself as that kind of leading material. Why would Vader think he was worthy of all people? Unless he planned to put Luke on the throne, so he could control him to follow his commands on how to rule. Make him into some kind of puppet ruler being controlled by his own second in command.

"So that has been your plan all along? Capture me just to put me in the Emperor's place so you can then control me?" Luke managed to hold in the anger he could feel was trying to surface to his emotions.

Luke's spoken words and inner disgust stung Vader to his core. _How could he think such a thing?_ Believing that his own father was planning to convert him into some kind of puppet tool to sit on the throne without any free will.

"That was not the reason Luke. I went to great lengths to search for you because you are my son, my flesh and blood. You belong with me and I want you to stand by my side. I want to give you the galaxy because it is was you have always deserved. You were never meant to be brought up as a mere farm boy, unacknowledged and unappreciated by those who knew you. You were born for far greater things."

Luke's anger turned again to surprise. Because Vader's spoken words almost sounded like a declaration of unconditional fatherly love for his son. But Luke still doubted that he would ever be capable to rule even in he wanted to.

He shook his head slowly. "No." He turned to face his father. "I appreciate what you're trying to do for me. But I don't want to rule the galaxy, I'm not worthy of that highest authority. All I want is to defeat the Emperor along with the Imperial Empire and ensure that the galaxy's Republic democracy is fully restored."

Vader had not been sure of his son's response. He wasn't surprised that Luke was reluctant to accept this offer. The boy had so much of his mother in him. Padmé had not wanted to rule the galaxy with her husband. But Vader had never wanted to rule the galaxy alone. He was confident that in time Luke would come to understand. If Luke was a commander, then surely there was some hope of that.

"You can't deny it Luke. It is your destiny."

There it was again. The same words Vader had spoken to him before. The young rebel turned away to look down at the stars down below.

"I wish you'd stop saying that." It was starting to get very annoying, all this talk about destinies and foreshadowing futures. Luke didn't want to believe he was part of some big plan that he wanted nothing to do with. "I deserve to make my own choices. I don't need everyone to keep telling me who and what I should be."

Vader stared at Luke who still had his back to him. This was not going as he had planned. He may have his son now, but his expectations that Luke would accept his true parentage and his future with him willingly were starting to burn to ashes. He would have thought Luke would have turned out exactly like he himself had when Palpatine had turned him to the Dark Side. He had to give his son credit that he possessed far more resistance strength against the Dark Side than even he himself had had when he was younger. But all the same the hope that Luke could openly accept him as his father was something Vader would not give up on. He wanted to know Luke's feelings about this and decided to turn the subject. Maybe then things could become easier and the two of them would get somewhere.

"Do you hate your own Father so much?"

Luke's downcast eyes snapped up at Vader's question. Did he hate him? Well that was the question. Making sure his mental shields were up and strong as he could make them and ignoring Vader's presence curiously poking at them, he pondered this.

It was easy enough to hate Vader for all that he had done as a Sith Lord and his crimes against the Galaxy. But those thoughts were almost shadowed by Luke's painful memories growing up as an orphan on Tatooine. His deepest desire that his father wasn't really dead and was actually away traveling the galaxy far, far away. And one day he would unexpectedly fly down in a ship on the sands of Uncle Owen's moisture farm to claim him. It was unbelievable that part of this fantasy wish had been somewhat true. Just not in the way Luke could have ever imagined.

Now that Luke understood a lot more, he could not deny that somewhere deep down, he _did_ want to stay with his father. But his thoughts were still fixed on his friends and the rest of the rebels. Could he just abandon them? As a Rebel Commander he had no place in Vader's world of the Imperial Empire. He didn't even want to support it or Emperor Palpatine. But Vader himself didn't seem to support his own master. Had he not said that Luke could destroy Palpatine? Well he did want the Emperor gone for good. At least that was something that he and Vader had in common.

Then another question became present in Luke's mind. Could he somehow turn Vader back to the Light Side? Surely it was possible. Had he not tried to convince Luke to surrender on Bespin rather than fight? If his father was pure evil he would not have done that, he would have just struck him down dead without a thought. And it must have been his own orders to have the Imperial medics heal him.

Obi-Wan had said Vader had been seduced by the dark side. So maybe there was a possibility that Luke could turn him back. It probably wouldn't be easy. From what Luke had learned, Vader had been in second in command of the Empire for two decades. So if he could be turned back, it would not be something that could be achieved in a night. But Luke felt he could be patient. It would be worth the wait, if it meant he could finally have the chance to have his father in his life.

He did not know how long he had been silently thinking all this, but it must have been too long for Vader's patience because he felt Vader's force presence trying to push past his mental shields. Cautiously, Luke lowered his shields allowing him in, but managed to keep his previous thought hidden.

 _"No…I don't hate you"_ Luke said telepathically to Vader through the force. He felt Vader's grateful satisfaction at his words.

Luke wanted to leave the discussion about the galaxy for later. There were more urgent things that had to fixed.

"But I don't want you to hold my friends prisoner here." Luke took a deep breath and each word he next spoke was heavy with promise. "If you release them, then I will stay here with you. They don't deserve to suffer any more on my account."

Vader clenched his fists behind his back. It seemed things were starting to go in some way as he had hoped. But Luke's words disturbed him.

"Luke, I want you to stay here with me willingly. However, if you wish to discuss an agreement with me then you may do so as long as you accept my own terms."

Luke pondered this. Vader was willing to negotiate an agreement. Well this might be a step in the right direction, depending of course on what Vader's conditions were.

"Fine then." He turned back to face him. "I wish to propose an agreement with you."

Vader's mask nodded once. "Name your terms, son."

"I will stay with you. But first, you allow me to speak alone with Leia, so that she is aware of this agreement and that I have not abandoned her or the Alliance. Then she and the others will be allowed to go free on board the Millennium Falcon, without any tracking transmitters planted on the ship or any of your Imperials following them. And you make no more attempts to turn me to the Dark Side, because if you continue to do so, I will be forced to leave."

Luke felt Vader wince at his last words. "You will not be able to escape _the Executor_ , Luke." His words were sincere with a trace of sharpness to them.

"And how many times have I been able to slip through your fingers before?" Vader made no visible reaction to Luke's sarcastic reply, but Luke could feel as Vader remembered all the times he had evaded him ever since the Death Star. Not wanting this to turn into an argument Luke said, "So those are my conditions. What are yours?"

Vader was still perturbed by Luke's warning, but he also did not want this to turn into a fight, so he moved his hands round to grip the front of his belt. "You accept your true place here with me by my side and you allow me to complete your training."

Luke tilted his head to the side. If he was to accept his place here on the ship, would Vader allow him to walk around freely or would he just be confined somewhere for his _own safety_? Surely Vader would not be that overprotective. But knowing how commanding he was.

"Would I have free reign of this ship, if I agree?"

Vader nodded once. "By all means, Luke. I do not wish for you to see this place as a prison."

Luke shook his head. "Somehow I don't think the Imperials will accept this. I mean, won't they feel uncomfortable having the rebel who destroyed the Death Star walking around here freely, unrestrained and unguarded?"

Vader folded his arms across his chest. "Your presence here will be accepted because your true identity will not remain secret for much longer. Soon the whole Galaxy will know you are my son."

Luke blinked in surprise. "You mean you're going to publicly announce it?" he asked beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Yes, it's the only way that this can all work. If the Empire knows you are my son, they will not dare to harm you. Especially since they all know what I can do. Therefore they will see no reason to risk it"

Luke highly doubted this. "But there will always be individuals who'll want to avenge those who were killed on the Death Star."

Vader took another step closer to Luke and placed his hand on Luke's right shoulder again. "With the proper training Luke, you will be able to sense if any nearby presence means to do you any harm. However, until that skill is mastered you shall remain in your quarters for the time being. And whenever you feel like venturing out you shall be accompanied by me or Admiral Piett if I'm required elsewhere."

Luke was almost touched by extent of Vader's protectiveness, but then again almost everything Vader had done during the past few minutes was unbelievable.

"What about the Emperor?" Luke suddenly asked. "Surely if this announcement goes public, he will hear it too. Won't that put us in a dangerous position?" He could feel his heartbeat starting to rise at the thought of this.

Vader must have felt it too because he gave Luke's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Not so much as you may think. Yes, he will know that you'll be in my custody. But he will cease his own search for you and we'll have no trouble from him. And I doubt he'll come after us. Since he thinks I'm going to try and turn you to the Dark Side, time may be in our favour if we can delay him long enough. Either way, I won't allow him anywhere near you."

The strong honesty in Vader's promise melted the ice which had been frozen round Luke's heart during the past few minutes. But his fear of the Emperor was still there. Vader may be able to protect him from many things but was he strong enough to defend Luke from his own master who'd taught him all he knew?

"Would he have me killed if he found out you didn't succeed in turning me?" Luke asked in an almost silent whisper.

Again, Vader's hand tightened. "No, he would rip you from me and turn you to the dark side himself in the most painful way. Force you to kill me and train you his new apprentice."

Luke felt ice spike at his heart at the painful thought of being forced to harm his own father. "He told you this?" he asked managing to keep the pain out of his voice.

Vader turned his gaze to the viewport but kept his hand on Luke's shoulder. "No, he was so distracted by his foul desires at one point that his feelings betrayed him, and I saw it without him realizing."

This came as no surprise to Luke, the extent of Vader's own powers.

But he was still unsure about the fact that Vader was planning to publicly announce the truth of their relationship. The thought of what the Rebel Alliance, Leia, Han, Chewie, Wedge and even his faithful droids C-3PO and R2-D2 would think of him when they learned the truth. It all depended now if Vader would let Luke speak with Leia. So then at least they would be warned of the announcement. And they would all know that Luke was still on their side and had not abandoned them.

He could felt Vader nudge his mind, bringing him back to the present. "Is this public announcement going to be another of your terms in our agreement?"

The hand on his shoulder loosened its tight grip and Vader replied "Yes, it will also apply. And your conditions are as follows: I allow you to speak to your Princess, then let her and the rest of the prisoners go free without tracking or following them."

Luke put his left hand on his hip. "And don't forget about trying to turn me."

Vader's fingers twitched but Luke continued on.

"As long as you keep your word that you will no longer attempt to turn me to the Dark Side, we will have an understanding." Luke reminded him, hoping his father wasn't trying to openly ignore that very important term.

Vader didn't answer verbally; he just nodded once and removed his hand from Luke's shoulder. It was obvious that that term in particular bothered him. Well if he wanted Luke to stay, he would have to accept it.

"Very well, I will allow you to remain in your Light Side for now. But I believe in time you will reconsider your decision on that."

Luke shook his head. Time may work many changes, but turning the dark side was something he never wanted to do.

He let his hand drop from his hip. "And in return I accept my place here with you willingly, let you announce me as your son and...heir and I allow you to complete my training, but not in the Dark Side."

Vader's mask tilted upwards. "Correct."

This was it. The cliff-hanger of probably the most intense moment of Luke's life. Even more than when he had been clinging onto the gantry at Bespin. It was a decision that would depend on the lives of many. Luke hoped that against all odds he was making the right choice.

At the same he wanted to help his father and save him from the Dark Side. Then maybe they could both survive this war together. Though facing the Emperor was probably not going to be easy, Luke was not going to let that shatter his confidence. Had he not destroyed a whole space station in a single X-Wing fighter alone?

He stood up straight and looked deep into the dark lenses of Vader's mask. "Very well…Father. I accept our agreement." He held out his new hand.

Vader almost shuddered. It was the first time Luke had called him "father". Though Luke had said it earlier when he had communicated with him telepathically, this was the first time Luke had said it to him face to face… well face to mask. For the first time in what felt like forever. The Dark Lord felt something inside him which he could not identify. Something which touched and seemed to soothed his smouldered heart.

He looked at Luke's extended hand uncertainly, but then reached forward and gripped his son's hand with his larger one.

"Done."

They shook once, and their deal was sealed.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Hello once again! Thanks so much those of you who have recently Favorited and Followed this fanfic. But I must say I was disappointed by the lack of reviews to the second chapter. But then again not very much happened.  
But I hope that this even longer chapter will more of what you were hoping for. Because it was certainly more than I thought it would be. I hope you will send me some more great reviews just like you did when the first chapter was posted because they will help encourage me to keep on going. And because I love having my reader's support.

Kind Regards **LouisaJane007** XXX


	4. Chapter 4 - Goodbyes

**Chapter Four – Goodbyes**

Luke stared down at Vader's hand which was still holding his. Despite the leather glove, he could feel that Vader's hand wasn't a human flesh hand, it was a metal prosthetic one. But Luke didn't care because a new feeling had suddenly come over him. Something which was hard to describe.

It was almost as if an empty space within him, which had been hollow for many years, had finally been filled. Luke guessed this had something to do with his childhood longing for his father. And even though it was Darth Vader who stood before him and now held his hand in his, Luke didn't care if he was a Sith Lord. He had always hoped that if he did ever find his father, he would no longer feel as hollow as he had in that empty space all his childhood.

Vader tried to let go, but Luke found himself clinging to his father's hand. His eyes fixed on the tinted lenses of Vader's mask trying to see past them to the real eyes of his father. He felt his father's uncertainly at his close scrutiny and decided to ease the uncomfortable tension by reluctantly releasing Vader's hand and taking a step back.

"I will arrange a meeting for you and the Princess."

Luke stepped back towards him his face very serious. "I don't want our conversation to be monitored or recorded by any of your Imperials," Luke interjected. He was sure that if the Imperials heard what he had to say to Leia, there would be trouble not just to him, but his father too.

"Very well, your conversation will be private. But be warned son," he pointed a black gloved finger at Luke, "I will be close and the corridors will be heavily guarded. So, if you go back on your word and attempt an escape, you will all be re-captured, and your friends will remain prisoners here."

The heavy warning in Vader's voice was strong. But Luke had no intention of escaping anyway so he nodded. "I understand father. I gave you my word and I won't break it." He felt Vader relax at his spoken words.

Suddenly Luke clutched his stomach as a cramped pain suddenly registered. He groaned and bent over turning slightly away.

"What is it? What is wrong?" Vader's concerned voice asked from behind him. His gloved hands suddenly gripped the tops of Luke's arms preventing him from falling forward.

"My stomach," Luke moaned. At the same time, he also realized that his throat and tongue were as dry as the sands of Tatooine.

Vader helped Luke walk over to the bed and sat him down. "When did you last eat or drink something?" He asked.

Luke swallowed and thought hard. He remembered that the last time he had eaten was with Master Yoda on Dagobah. But he could not remember how long ago that had actually been. As a matter of fact, he did not know how long he had been unconscious.

"It seems it was many hours ago, since it's taking you this long to remember," Vader speculated folding his arms across his chest.

Luke sighed. "I don't even know how long I was unconscious, Father. So, can you blame me?" he asked rubbing his stomach which was starting to ease, but still felt very uncomfortable.

Vader unfolded his arms. "Quite correct, son. There is some water in the other room, come." He took hold of Luke's arm and helped him to his feet, slipping his other hand round his waist for support. Together they walked over to the metal door which slid aside on its own by a command of the force from Vader.

Luke watched in amazement as he felt Vader use the force to open the door. It seemed that the force saved dialing in codes into doors.

As they walked, Luke could still not help that the feeling of Vader's touch was oddly comforting. Just like before when he'd had his hand on Luke's shoulder, touched his chin and held his hand in his.

It was another thing he had craved for when he was a boy, the caring touch of a parent. He remembered when he was little, and he'd seen other children on Tatooine being loved by their parents. It had always hurt him just to watch these displays of unconditional love.

Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru had cared for him as if he had been their own. Even though Owen had always been so overprotective and strict with him, Beru had always been kind and motherly. She had always dried his tears whenever he was sad and cared for him when was ill. But none of this had ever done anything to fill the hollow space Luke had had within him. The space which seemed to have been filled now that Luke was with his father.

The room which they now entered was as huge and spacious as the one which they had left. It looked like a sitting room. It had the same metal walls and ceiling, black carpeted floor and a viewport on the far right of the room. A black leather sofa stood a few feet away from the viewport which would allow the viewer to sit back and watch the stars. A desk stood against the far wall with a computer to one side, and a black space where a dresser was against the wall to the left next to another sliding door.

Vader led Luke over to the dresser and sure enough, a white pitcher of water and a white cup stood on top of it. He kept his hold of Luke's waist while the boy poured water into the cup and took gentle sips. The water was cool and very refreshing in his dry throat. It also seemed to help his empty aching stomach relax somewhat though it still felt hollow.

Just as he was pouring himself another cup Vader said, "I suggest you go and clean yourself up a bit and I'll have some food sent here for you."

Luke nodded as he finished his second cup and placed it back on the dresser and turned to Vader with a small smile. "Thanks. You know you're starting to sound a lot like my father."

"I am your father." Even though there seemed to be no emotion in Vader's reply, Luke had to hold back a small laugh because Vader's words almost matched his earlier declaration when they were on the gantry. But he could tell that Vader didn't want to take any of this as a joke, so he changed the subject.

"Ok, I think I can walk alright by myself now. You go ahead."

Vader released Luke from his hold and sure enough, Luke found the he could stand alright without his father's support. Without a word, Vader left the room through the door which was next to the dresser.

Luke took a few steps and sighed in relief that his legs were just as strong as they had been before. He stared round the room and wondered if this was a luxury guest suite meant for higher class passengers like the Emperor. Luke quickly shook off that thought, he didn't want to think about the Emperor at this present moment in time.

He glanced down and realized that he hadn't noticed what he was wearing. His own clothes had been removed and he was now wearing a simple pale grey shirt and pants. The style wasn't very becoming and not his choice of colour. He hoped that he wouldn't have to wear these round the ship. There had to be something somewhere he could change into.

Walking back through to the bed chamber he noticed the two doors in the far-right wall. He curiously walked over to the left door and when it slid open he saw to his surprise it was a walk-in wardrobe which was completely stocked with clothing and footwear. He inspected the rails of shirts and pants and to his surprise he found that they were all his size. Had Vader acquired all this for him? But if so how did he know Luke's size? Luke immediately decided that he didn't want to know. There was no way that all this was intended for him.

All the same, he didn't want to stay in the pale grey ensemble, so he began searching along the rails for something to wear. He selected a black shirt and pants which had a military-like style, but also looked comfortable.

He walked out of the wardrobe and found that through the other door was a fresher and immediately went in to freshen up. Oh, it felt so good and relaxing to shower off the sweat and stress that had soaked up. After drying himself off he looked in the mirror and realized that the sores on his face had completely gone and new skin had regenerated. It looked as if it had never even been damaged in the first place.

He changed into the new clothes and was amazed at how they were a perfect fit and how smooth the material was on his skin. After fastening his belt, he selected a pair of black leather, knee-high boots from the wardrobe. They too were his size and fitted comfortably on his feet, even more than the boots he usually wore in the Alliance. In fact, nearly all of the clothing provided by the rebels was mostly second hand. With all the urgent missions and battles they were hardly able to dispatch anyone to provide high quality clothing for everyone. So, they made do with what they had.

Luke re-entered the sitting room/office and noticed that now on the desk was a tray with a covered plate and bowl. It had to be the food Vader had had sent for him. It must have arrived while had had still been freshening up. He sat down at the desk and removed the covers to find a big bowl of steaming soup and a plate which had two rolls and some fruit.

Luke dug in immediately, giving into his hunger. The soup was delectable, the rolls were soft, and the fruit was sweet. Once he'd finished eating he felt so much better not just in his stomach but everywhere.

He got up from the desk and wondered what to do next. Vader had not yet returned, and Luke contemplated whether he should go and look for him. There were three doors. The one on the left which he knew led to the bed chamber, the one in front of him which Vader had left through and another on the far right. He didn't know where those two led, but decided that the last thing he needed to do was to get lost by searching round a ship he didn't even know.

Walking over to the viewport he settled himself on the leather sofa which was very comfortable. The stars outside were beautiful and bright. He remembered back to when he would look up at them from Tatooine and dream of actually being in space and seeing them up close. Three years had passed since he'd left his home planet with Obi-Wan, Han and the droids on the _Millennium Falcon_. And so much had happened since then, so many things which had changed his life massively. But that was nothing compared to how much Vader's declaration had suddenly turned his whole world upside-down.

Luke lifted his right prosthetic hand and stared hard at it as he pondered about that. He did not understand why Vader didn't just reveal the truth to him in all the times they had encountered one another. Especially on Bespin when he'd had plenty of opportunity to tell Luke before his son had activated his lightsaber. But why fight him at all? Why did he keep up the impression that he was Luke's enemy? He turned his hand over hand flexed his fingers trying to distract himself from the painful memory.

"That was not intentional."

Luke whirled round in surprise to see Vader standing in front of the door he had left through. He must have been so deep in his own thoughts that he hadn't heard the door open let alone the sound of Vader's respirator. He stood up from the sofa to face Vader properly.

"Maybe it wasn't. But I just don't understand why you would have done such a thing to your own son."

Vader walked further into the room closer to where Luke stood. "It happened because I overacted to when you struck me." Luke remembered on the gantry when he'd managed to clip Vader's shoulder plate with his saber. "I did not wish to damage you, but my anger overpowered my control, young one."

Luke nodded also remembering Vader's warnings. But Luke was not the kind of person to give up and surrender to the enemy in the heat of battle. He had been willing to die fighting or sacrifice himself instead of joining the Dark Side.

Luke was then aware that Vader was scrutinizing him in a different way that he had so far, from the way his mask was tilted slightly downwards. Luke was about to ask why, but then realized that Vader must have noticed Luke's change of clothes. He too looked down at his new dark ensemble.

"I didn't want to stay in that grey thing. And anyway, this is more comfortable," he said reaching up to straighten the black shirt.

Vader's gaze went back to his face and he stepped closer to Luke. "It suits you," he said lightly touching the fabric of Luke's right sleeve.

Luke guessed that Vader was implying that it "suited" him because their fashion colour now matched. But Luke took the comment as a compliment and sent spark of satisfaction to Vader along their force bond which he accepted.

"Your meeting with the Princess has been arranged. Come," he turned and headed towards the door to the far right of the room which slid open at his command.

Luke followed Vader through it into what had to be the front office room. The floor in here was not carpeted; just the same metal as the walls. The room's furniture was two chairs next to another door in front of them and another big desk stood at the centre of the room with a black leather seat behind it. Another viewport was a few feet away from the back of the desk

The door ahead of them opened and Vader stepped aside gesturing for Luke to go first. Luke did so and stepped out into a deserted corridor which seemed to go on forever both ways. He didn't know which way Vader wanted him to go so he waited. Behind him he heard the door slide closed and was almost startled when he felt Vader gently rest a heavy hand on his shoulder. He then proceeded to lead Luke down the corridor to their right, his hand never leaving Luke's shoulder.

As they walked, Luke kept his thoughts secured behind his mental shields, strong enough that now and again he could feel Vader attempting to see through them. But the reason Luke was hiding his thoughts was because he could not stop thinking of Leia and if whether she and the others were really alright. He did not know how the Falcon had been captured or how they had been brought on board Vader's ship. He felt awful that he had been weak and unconscious at a moment when his friends had desperately needed him and his force powers to protect them. He had flown to Cloud City to rescue Leia and Han in the first place. But all he had managed to do was damage himself and end up being the one in need of rescue.

Vader must have sensed Luke's guilt because he was now prodding at Luke's mental shields even harder, probably trying to decipher what was causing his son's discomfort. Luke decided to allow Vader in, partly to satisfy him and to ask him how it had all happened.

After cautiously lowering his shields he asked, "How did you capture us?"

They suddenly stopped in the middle of the corridor in front of a turbolift.

"I knew you had not perished in the reactor shaft after you...let go. So my original plan was to go after you myself, but our scanners detected the _Millennium Falcon_ returning to Cloud City. I knew that your friends would save you, so I returned here, and we gave chase. Earlier on I had ordered for the hyperdrive on the _Millennium Falcon_ to be deactivated in case your friends escaped custody. We finally caught your ship in our tractor beam and you were all brought on board."

The turbolift doors opened and Luke glanced at it once before looking back up at his father. "What happened to my friends?"

They entered the turbolift and Vader continued. "When the boarding party entered the ship, your friends open fired on them and took out more troopers than I expected."

Luke clenched his fist. "My friends weren't hurt?" He couldn't keep the anxiety out of his voice.

Vader squeezed Luke shoulder in a reassuring gesture. "No, I had ordered my men to have their weapons set for stun. I didn't know if you were fighting alongside your friends and I didn't want to take any chances with your life, son. So, my only option was to take the others alive."

Luke was once again taken aback at his father's concern for his safety.

"Once the conflict was calmed I entered the ship myself and your friends were taken into custody. You on the other hand were in very critical condition, so I had you brought to the medbay on a medical capsule."

Luke recalled when he'd been slightly conscious earlier before he'd awoken in the guest quarters. The moment when he seemed to have been floating on something with lights passing overhead and Vader following close behind him before he'd blacked out again.

The turbo lift doors opened, and Luke found ahead of them another deserted corridor. He wasn't sure if anyone was nearby, but he did not want to be seen talking with Vader so his next question he asked telepathically through the force.

 _"How bad was I?"_

Vader's hand twitched but he kept calm as he answered Luke. " _You suffered a severe blood loss from your stumped arm, a few sores on your face, and they said you were suffering from a strong state of shock, so they gave you some drugs to help you relax."_

The shock was easy to explain. Having just learned that Vader was his father, it was an understandable reaction to such a revelation. Vader didn't react from that thought from Luke.

 _"How long was I out after I was drugged?"_ They turned a corner into another empty corridor. Was it really this deserted all over the ship?

 _"You slept the rest of the evening and the whole night, which was good because you seemed physically exhausted when I found you on the ship."_

Luke certainly felt very well rested thanks to that. " _And what time is it now?"_ he asked curiously.

 _"Around late morning,"_ Vader replied.

They entered another corridor, but this one was different from all the others, because at the end of it was a huge metal blast door which was guarded by a group of Stormtroopers. When they saw Vader approaching with Luke they instantly parted and the doors opened allowing the two of them to pass. Luke could feel curiosity emanating from them as they regarded him, but it was mingled with their fear of the man who escorted him.

Luke guessed that they were close to the meeting place as Vader had told him that there would be Stormtroopers guarding any means of escape. _Was Leia already here or were they going to bring her to him? H_ e thought.

 _"The Princess is already waiting for you."_

Luke blinked in shock. He had forgotten his shields were down, it just went to show how untrained he was.

 _"Once you go through the final steps of your training you will have no need to feel ashamed, young one."_

Luke nodded feeling assured by his father's voice within his head.

At last they reached another door which was guarded by two Stormtroopers.

"Leave us," Vader commanded, and the troopers nodded and walked off in the opposite direction that Luke and Vader had come.

Once they were alone, Vader, who still held Luke's shoulder, turned his son round to face him.

"I will be stationed outside this door Luke. And as you requested, no one will be monitoring your conversation, the room itself is soundproof. I will trust you with your promise but remember…" his hand tightened on his shoulder, "…there is no way that you or the Princess can escape."

Luke nodded. "Again Father, you have no reason to worry. I will not try to escape."

Vader's tight grip loosened. "If this all goes accordingly, then the Princess and your other friends will leave on the _Millennium Falcon_ immediately."

Luke gave Vader a small grateful smile. "Thank you, Father."

Vader did not reply, instead he released Luke's shoulder and the door opened by a wave of the force.

Luke turned and looked into the room which seemed to be a big sitting room. There were no viewports, just artwork on the dark walls with the Imperial emblem symbol. There were a few sofas and chairs against the walls with small tables beside them presumably for placing refreshments.

On one of the dark sofas, Leia sat with her back against one of the armrests and hugging her skinny legs to her lean frame. She looked up and her whole being lit up.

"Luke!" she cried in delight jumping up.

"Leia!" Luke exclaimed, equally delighted.

He ran into the room and Leia hurried forward and threw her arms round him. For a long time, they just stood there holding each other tight as if it had been years since they'd seen each other. Behind them the door slid shut.

"Oh, Luke," Leia said into his chest, "I thought Vader had killed you."

Luke smiled and rubbed her back comfortingly. "No Leia," he whispered resting his head against hers. "I'm fine."

She pulled back to look at him. "But, what happened Luke?" She asked staring at him questioningly, then taking his new prosthetic hand and examining it carefully. "We assumed that if Vader wanted you alive, you would have been tortured, if not, punished for destroying the Death Star at least. But you look as if you're fresh out of a Bacta Tank."

Luke let out a small amused laugh. "I know" he answered still smiling. "Vader had the medics heal me down in the medbay."

Leia's eyes widened. "What! Why would Vader allow that?!"

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Leia, sit down and I'll tell you everything." She nodded, and they sat down together on the sofa. "But before I do, please tell me what happened after you rescued me on the Falcon."

Leia took Luke's hand. "Well, I guess you wouldn't remember much due to the state you were in," she said rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb. And then proceeded to explain what had happened after she and Lando had saved him from under Cloud City.

It wasn't surprising that Leia's side of the story matched what his father had told him. It seemed that Vader was being honest when he said he would never lie to Luke. It was still inconceivable that he was capable of this after two decades of evil deeds. But Luke pushed these thoughts aside.

His eyes drifted downwards to his and Leia's clasped hands still feeling his earlier shame. "The only thing I can recall was hearing Vader's voice in my head, speaking to me through the force."

Leia squeezed his hand. "Luke, what happened to you on Bespin? Did you come face to face with Vader?"

Luke eyes met Leia's. "I did, and we fought in a lightsaber duel. He was more powerful, but I was able to hold my own despite receiving a few injuries."

Leia nodded, her kind face becoming sympathetic. "Yes I remember, you certainly looked as if you had fought in a desperate battle. But why had you fallen into that state of shock Luke? What did Vader do to you?"

Luke's eyes stared down again. "Our fight led us out onto this gantry with a shear drop underneath. Vader kept telling me to stop fighting and surrender but I didn't. I managed to clip him on his shoulder plate, but he disarmed me, cutting off my hand in the process."

Luke was silent for a few seconds looking down at his new prosthetic hand and clenched it into a fist, trying to ignore the memory of the pain then continued on.

"Finally weapon-less, all I could do was back away, to put as much distance as I could between myself and him. It was then that Vader revealed something to me."

He looked up at Leia again. "Do you remember the story I told you? The one Ben told me about Vader betraying and murdering my father?"

Leia nodded. "Yes, I remember all the times you've told me."

Luke took a deep breath. "I learned that Ben wasn't completely honest with me."

Leia's expression turned to confusion. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Luke looked Leia right in her beautiful, brown eyes. "Vader didn't kill my father, Leia. He _is_ my father."

Leia's eyes widened, and her hand tightened round Luke's. "Your father?" Her voice was soft and full of disbelief, but not panicked which was a relief to Luke. He had been hoping that Leia wouldn't have been as shocked as he had been. "But that can't be true, you're the son of Anakin Skywalker the Jedi knight. He's lying to you Luke, you must not trust Vader." Her voice had taken on a sharper tone and was more insistent.

But Luke shook his head.

"He wasn't lying Leia. On Bespin after he told me, something happened. At first, I didn't believe him, but he told me to search my feelings which I did, and something awoke inside me. Some kind of connection formed between us and it's bound us together. It was similar to the bond which was created between me and Obi-Wan when I agreed to learn the ways of the force and he became my master. But this bond with Vader, it's stronger and clearer. I could feel his force presence when I was on board the Falcon and it was nothing like Obi-Wan's had been. And at the same time, when I searched my feelings and his I saw that he was telling the truth."

Leia's hand which had been gripping his hand tight loosened. But the doubts that she was displaying had not left her expression.

"So…does this mean you were never the son of a Jedi Knight? All this time you were the son of a Sith Lord?"

Luke could tell that she doubted her own words. "Yes and no. It turns out that Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader are both the same man."

Leia shook her head. "That doesn't make any sense, Luke"

Luke nodded. "I know, I found it hard to believe myself, but it is true. Anakin Skywalker was seduced by the Dark Side and became Darth Vader. That's why he's been chasing me all this time Leia. It wasn't to avenge the destruction of the Death Star, it was because he was trying to find me, his son."

A moment of silence passed between the two of them. Leia was making sense of all that Luke had told her and Luke himself waiting her response. It was understandable that Leia found it hard to believe. Had he not doubted the truth himself?

"But Luke, if Vader is your father, then why didn't he try to find you when you were a child? If he was that desperate to find you, then why was he never there for you in your childhood? And when you attacked the Death Star, he shot to kill you when he was chasing you."

Luke ignored the wave of lonely childhood memories that invaded his mind. "He didn't know I even existed, Leia. When he pursued me in the Death Star trench I was just another rebel pilot to him. He had no idea he was shooting at his own son. It was sometime after that that he discovered my identity and that I was related to him. It then led to these last few years which he spent trying to find me. And when he caught up with us on Hoth he pursued you, so he could use you to bring me to him on Bespin."

Luke closed his eyes trying to push away the painful images of the vision which had driven him to fly to Cloud City in the first place. He opened his eyes again and Leia looked as if she was reluctantly beginning to accept the truth. But her saddened expression must have been for his benefit.

"But you have no reason to fear anymore, Leia because once we're finished here you can leave."

Leia blinked in astonishment. "Leave? You mean leave this ship?"

Luke nodded. "Yes, I've made an agreement with my father. You and the others can leave on the Falcon and return to the Alliance," he told her, giving her a warm smile.

"But what about you, Luke?"

Luke took a deep breath. "I'm staying here, Leia."

Her eyes widened, and she jumped to her feet. "No Luke! You've got to come with us." Her voice had taken on a higher note.

Luke only hoped that Vader had been serious about the room being soundproof. "I can't, Leia," he said standing up as well. "I can't abandon my father. I've spent all these years believing he was dead and now that I've found him I can't just leave him. I want to stay."

Leia's eyes were starting to glisten with tears as she looked at him. "Luke, listen to me! If you stay here, they'll twist your mind and turn you against us."

Luke gently took hold of Leia's arms. "They won't Leia. I'd rather die than have my soul poisoned by the Dark Side."

Her hands came up to hold his. "I don't want to lose you, Luke."

Luke smiled at her. "You won't lose me. And anyway, I feel that I can do more good here. You see, my father can't be all evil. He doesn't even support his own master. He said that if he helped complete my training, I would be strong enough to destroy the Emperor alongside him."

Leia's eyebrows knitted. "But Luke he has served the Emperor for over twenty years. If he really wanted the Emperor dead, then why didn't he destroy him himself years ago?"

Luke thought about this, he did not know a lot about his father's past. But he knew that if Vader had wanted Palpatine gone, then he would have done it already.

"I don't think he's strong enough to do it himself, Leia. You see, the Emperor taught him, so I guess the Emperor's powers exceeds Vader's own."

Leia's gaze fell and Luke knew that she was beginning to understand.

He rubbed her arms with his thumbs. "But that's not all Leia. I know there is still good in my father. I believe I can turn him back to the good side."

Leia shook her head slowly. "Luke, something like that is easier said than done." Her voice was full of sad sincerity.

"I know I won't be able to achieve it overnight Leia. It's just like saying my training won't be completed in a day, I can be patient."

He could feel Leia's anxiety building up inside her. "Don't worry about me Leia, I'll be fine." She blinked, and a tear slid slowly down her cheek.

"Hey, come here," Luke said softly pulling her to him in a warm hug. She held him tight burying her face in his chest.

Luke loved his relationship with Leia. Even though he wasn't entirely sure what kind of relationship it was he shared with her, friend, sister or lover. In Luke's heart, he felt she was all three of these things. But he was unsure about the "lover" part. In the past three years since they'd met, they hadn't even established what they really were to each other. He knew that Han also had strong feelings for her. He remembered back when Leia had kissed him on Hoth while he was recovering in the medbay while Han watched. But that kiss had been somewhat of a mystery because it had been so sudden and unexpected. Had Leia done it just to get back at Han for claiming he knew her feelings? Or did she kiss him because she was genuinely in love with him? Luke did not know.

But thinking of Han awoke a question in Luke's mind. He drew back so he could look at her properly, but she kept her arms round his waist.

"Where is Han, Leia? I don't remember seeing him on the Falcon and who was that man who helped me on board?"

Leia's eyes drifted down in sadness and she went to sit back on the sofa. She told Luke everything. The hot pursuits from the Star Destroyers and Tie Fighters, inside the space slug, Cloud City, Lando and then Han being frozen in carbonite.

She closed her eyes and more tears fell down her delicate cheeks. Luke sat next to her and wrapped his arms round her. That did explain what Vader had attempted to do to him in the chamber. Leia rested her head on Luke's shoulder and Luke's shuddered as he thought of his friend but continued trying to comfort Leia.

"None of the things that were done to Han was in the agreement Lando had made with Vader, so he rebelled and helped us escape custody of Vader's men. R2 then caught up with us and helped us escape Cloud City and we fled on the Falcon. But we were too late to try and rescue Han."

Luke concluded that he would have to have a serious talk with Vader about this. But knowing all of what happened was on his account, he couldn't help feeling almost overwhelmed with guilt.

"Don't worry Leia," he whispered. "I'll talk with Father and I'll try to convince him to save Han." He felt her shake her head against his shoulder.

"I doubt that he'll allow Han to be released. Especially since it was he who handed Han over to Boba Fett in the first place"

Luke stroked her hair. "Leia, I will stop at nothing to see that Han is freed and returned to you alive and well." Leia didn't answer, but then again what was there for her to say? Luke was unsure what Vader's response would be when he brought this subject up. But there were more important things to deal with first.

Luke stood up from the sofa. "You need to go now and get everyone to safety."

She shook her head defiantly and stood up too. "You have to come too Luke, please. Keep up an act in front of Vader then once we're on board make a dash for the ramp and we can be gone before they can try and stop us."

Luke sighed. "No Leia, even if I was given the chance to leave I still wouldn't go. If this was your father, then surely you would do the same for him wouldn't you?"

Leia looked as if she wanted to disagree, but her silence said it all. She certainly would have been doing the same if this was her father they were talking about.

"And Leia, there's two things I'd like you to do for me."

She met his eyes. "What's that?"

He took her hand. "When you return, don't tell High Command of Vader's relationship to me. I wish to tell them myself and I will just as soon as I get the chance to contact you. But when you see them yourself when you return, just tell them that I managed to convince Vader to release you all in exchange for myself as I was all he wanted."

Leia nodded. "I won't say a word Luke." She said gripping his hands.

"And please will you take care of Threepio and Artoo? I don't know when I'll see you again and my droids need someone who I know will ensure they are taken care of."

Leia gave Luke a small smile which he'd been afraid he'd never see again. "Of course Luke, they'll be safe with me and I'll make sure they remain fully functional."

Luke smiled too and gave her another grateful hug which she returned.

With Leia still in his arms he glanced at the closed door. Concentrating hard, he felt along the force and poked at Vader's dark fire which flared up at his mental touch meaning he had his father's full attention.

 _"Father, we're ready to go now."_ Almost at once, the door slid open and Leia turned to look. Vader stood outside in the corridor watching them.

Luke kept his hand round Leia's waist and led her out of the room. Vader wasn't the only one occupying the corridor, four Stormtroopers were standing to attention behind him. Leia clutched Luke's hand which was round her waist and glanced up at him anxiously and he gave her a reassuring nod.

"This way," said the Stormtrooper who was standing on the far right and starting to walk ahead. So, they all made their way down the corridor, two of the troopers leading, Luke and Leia following, Vader right behind them and the two other troopers bringing up the rear.

Vader probably would have led the way himself, but Luke understood why Vader had called for the troopers instead. It seemed that despite his son's word that he would not run, there was still a risk that Leia could flee, and Luke may follow her. The Dark Lord was taking absolutely no more chances at letting Luke slip from his grasp again.

Even though Leia was not displaying any fear, she did not release her death grip on Luke's hand which remained round her waist. It wasn't normal for Leia to be afraid, but Luke knew that this was because soon they would be in separate worlds and it was unknown if they would ever see each other again.

They all walked like this in silence for a long time, the only sounds that surrounded them was the ship's engines, the clomp of their feet on the metal floor and Vader's rhythmic breathing.

After a journey in a turbolift they arrived in the Hanger Bay where the Falcon was still standing, and an army of Stormtroopers and Imperial officers were stationed everywhere. This came as no surprise because Luke spotted just ahead of them off to the left, guarded by another group of troopers, was Chewbacca, Lando, C-3PO and R2-D2. They looked up the second the turbolift doors slid open. Chewbacca let out a howl at the sight of Luke and Leia.

"My goodness! Master Luke and Princess Leia! They're alive!" Threepio rejoiced. Beside him Artoo made no response, it seemed he was still not functioning. Lando was relieved his new friends were alright, but he was also confused as to why they had been brought to the Hanger Bay in the first place.

The troopers who had been leading Luke and Leia stepped aside allowing them to go to their friends.

"Master Luke sir, thank the maker you're alive. We feared we'd never see you again."

Luke gave Threepio a small smile.

"What's going on?" Lando asked.

Luke took a deep breath. He didn't feel like telling them about Vader, half because of the massive audience which stood around them and because Luke wanted them to get safely away before his father could change his mind.

"I haven't got time to tell you everything, but once you're all away from here Leia will explain it to you."

Lando blinked in surprise, Chewie tilted his head to the side.

"If I might ask Master Luke, what exactly do you mean by, 'When we're away from here?'" asked Threepio.

Luke turned to his faithful droid friend. "They've agreed for you all to go free, so I suggest you all go now," he responded.

Lando exchanged a surprised look with Chewbacca.

"It's true," Leia interjected. "Get on board, now."

They started walking, Lando helping Artoo roll beside them by gently pushing him along. Threepio stopped in his tracks when he realized Luke and Leia had not moved.

"Are you two not coming?" he asked starting to sound worried.

Chewie and Lando both stopped and looked back.

"I'm not," said Luke taking a step forward. "I'm staying here."

At these words, Chewbacca let out a loud roar of dismay and looked as if he was about to lash out, the Stormtroopers raised their weapons on the Wookie. Luke hurried forwards and grabbed his furry arms.

"No Chewie, don't!" he shouted. The Wookie looked down at Luke, his small blue eyes full of sadness. "If you start a fight they'll take you all back into custody."

Luke's words seemed to have calmed Chewie somewhat, but the sadness had not left his eyes.

Luke felt a gentle nudge on his shoulder. "But Master Luke, why? What about me and..."

Luke turned to address his droid. "Don't worry Threepio. I'm placing you in Leia's care. She'll make sure nothing bad happens to you and Artoo."

Threepio turned his gold face to Leia then back to his master. "But when will you come back to us?"

Luke lowered his gaze for a moment. "I don't know, it might be a very long time. I don't know what's going to happen"

Threepio's demeanour became downcast. "Oh dear".

"Are you coming Leia?" Lando asked and she nodded.

"I'll be there in a minute."

Lando nodded and proceeded to push Artoo up the boarding ramp of the _Millennium Falcon_. With a sad whine Chewie pulled Luke to him in a tight hug patting his back. Luke knew he would miss Chewie's physical affection a lot. After gently ruffling Luke's hair, Chewie released him and slowly made his way towards the Falcon's ramp ahead of Threepio who glanced back at his master before following the Wookie up with his head lowered in what was easily recognized as sadness.

Ignoring the clenching ache in his heart, Luke turned to face Leia and stepped close to her. Seeing that the tears that were still glistening in her eyes, he felt the moisture building up in his own. He reached forward and hugged her close.

"Don't worry Leia, everything will be fine. Trust me." he said calmly.

"I do trust you Luke. It's him I don't trust," she said shooting a glare at Vader. That was understandable, but Luke was relieved that Leia trusted him at least.

"Don't lose hope, Leia. You're the strongest and bravest person I know. Take care of them and be careful," he whispered, closing his eyes as he turned his face into her soft hair.

" _B_ e careful Luke. Please come back as soon as you can."

Luke opened his eyes once before closing them again and single tear slid down his cheek.

"I can give no promise of that Leia. But I promise I'll take care of myself and try and do all I can to help you from here," he said as quietly as he could so that only Leia could hear him.

She gripped him tight and a small sob escaped her.

Vader watched silently as his son embraced the Princess. The wave emotions he felt swarming round his son was almost overpowering. So much that both the sight and the feelings he now felt strongly reminded him of the long-ago feelings he had with Padmé. It had been many years since Vader had felt such emotions. The way that the Princess drew those emotions out of his son, told him how close they were to each other.

He had also wondered now and again why the young Princess of Alderaan bore a striking resemblance to his late wife. But he always cast those thoughts aside because it was possible that there were many other beings throughout the galaxy that resembled one another. Although it wasn't just Leia's exceptional beauty that resembled the former Queen of Naboo, Leia also shared Padmé's political leadership and not to mention her loving spirit.

But just like all the other times, Vader pushed these thoughts aside and focused all his attention on Luke, he had to be ready in case Luke suddenly gave a secret signal and he would escape with the Princess. But he felt nothing as such, the only feelings he could now feel from his son were sadness, loss and caring affection.

Luke released Leia and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "Love you, Leia," he whispered.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, she leaned forward and tenderly kissed his cheek which made another tear escape Luke's eye.

"Love you too, Luke," she whispered back, tears still falling down her delicate cheeks. Reluctantly she let go of him and turned away walking slowly towards the _Millennium Falcon._

Luke felt an urge to run after her, but he wasn't going to break his word to his father, so he locked his knees. A large hand suddenly rested down on Luke's shoulder. He looked up and saw Vader standing beside him. The Dark Lord must have felt Luke's urge and was afraid.

 _"I'm not going to run."_

Vader stared down at him but made no verbal response to him, but Luke could feel his father's inner satisfaction.

They both turned to watch as Leia made it to the Falcon's ramp. She glanced back at Luke and the sadness on her face was like a vibroblade to his heart. Vader gently squeezed Luke's shoulder in what he knew to be a reassuring gesture. It was so uncanny how the force enabled someone to feel another's person's emotions. In some ways it was good, at least you could know how someone was truly feeling. But of course, it meant you could not hide anything, unless you were skilled with shielding your thoughts and feelings. Luke had never imagined in his childhood dreams that he would have been capable of such an ability as this.

As he looked at Leia he could still feel her sadness and a trace of disgust. She must have disapproved of Vader touching him, but she said nothing to show this. Instead she slowly turned away bowing her head.

 _"I am sorry, Leia,"_ Luke thought as she walked up the ramp.

Suddenly Leia's head rose up and she almost halted her walk. Luke quickly threw up his shields wanting to keep his thoughts hidden for the moment. He felt his father turn to gaze at him, probably curious as to why Luke had suddenly strengthened his shields, but he kept his eyes straight ahead and watched Leia disappear into the ship and the ramp rise up.

This was it, the last in probably a long time before he saw the ship and his friends again. He stared up at the cockpit windshield and could see the faint images of Chewie and Lando seated in the piloting seats and Leia and Threepio standing behind them. The ship's engines started up and gently it lifted off the ground. The wind from the engines blew Luke's hair and Vader's cape as it rose higher and higher. It hovered for a few moments before it turned around and flew out of the hanger. After flying some way away from the _Executor_ , the _Millennium Falcon_ made the jump to lightspeed and was gone in less than a second. Luke stared at the now empty space where the ship had been before lowering his head and fixing his gaze floor.

The assembled troopers and officers that had been standing to attention round the hanger bay started moving. But Luke ignored everything that was going on. His shielded mind was focusing hard on the last hope he now had. That Leia and the others would manage to make it back to the Alliance safe and sound.

As for him, there was no going back now. He could not escape now, even if he wanted to.

When he started to listen to his surroundings again, he heard his father say "...return to your normal duties."

Then his attention returned to Luke. " _Come,_ " he spoke through their bond and with a gentle push on Luke shoulder.

Luke found his feet and started walking. Just like earlier, Vader kept his hand on Luke's shoulder as they walked. The pressure of his Father's hand was very comforting and even with his shields up he managed to send a feeling of gratitude to Vader for allowing his friends to go free.

Vader shuddered in surprise at receiving the sudden light emotion. Nonetheless he accepted his son's gratitude. Together, the father and son made their way towards the turbolift, stepped inside and the doors sealed closed in front of them.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Oh, Thank You so much Everyone! To all of you who have Followed and Favorited this fanfic and for all your reviews. I had no idea this story would receive this much support so again thank you so much.

Sorry there has been a bit of a wait for you. But me and my family have just moved house and I'm sure you can understand that I've been very busy. But I did manage to squeeze in some time in between to work on this new chapter. I made it very long because I'm not sure how much time I'll get over the holidays what with Christmas and sorting out the new house. So consider this nice long chapter as an early Christmas present from me to you all and continue your generous support.

I just want to say that in some reviews I noticed that some of you think I'm making Vader "Too kind" Well I'm doing my best to interpret the Dark Lord. But also remember that he has not always been the Dark Sith Lord, inside there has always been Anakin Skywalker. The reason he remained in the darkness in all the years as Vader was because he believed everyone he loved had been destroyed. So it doesn't mean that essences of the old Anakin Skywalker would still be within him. Especially now that he has his son who he'd believed had died with Padmé. In Episode 5 you could see that Darth Vader didn't seem all dark at particular moments. And in Episode 6 it was proved that there was still light in him.  
I will try hard to make this as realistic as I can as I know you all seem to be enjoying this story.

And I hope you enjoy "The Last Jedi" with the return of Mark Hamill as Luke. And that all eyes will be open for the final performance of Carrie Fisher RIP.

Kind Regards and a Merry Christmas to you all, **LouisaJane007** XXX


	5. Chapter 5 - Future

**Chapter Five – Future**

Inside the turbolift Vader felt along the bond between him and Luke, but still his shields were up, and he couldn't access or feel any of his son's emotions.

He wasn't comfortable with this and he knew that he was more than capable to break down Luke's shields and find out what exactly he was hiding. But to do something like that was not something Vader was willing to do right now, especially due to the way Luke looked at that moment. He needed Luke's trust and loyalty and it was no good trying to push his luck. At least the way that Luke was coming quietly without fuss made this so much easier for both of them.

However, it did not shake Vader's growing curiosity as to why Luke had thrown his shields up as abruptly as he had done down in the Hanger Bay. Well that was something he would probably learn from Luke later.

Luke stood quietly beside his father, his emotions calm, eyes fixed on the space down below him and all the while concentrating on keeping his thoughts controlled and hidden. Shielding his mind was something that Yoda had briefly taught him before trying to teach him how to use the force to lift multiple objects. This was easier, but still required a lot of concentration in order to keep one's mind fully protected.

He was grateful for Vader's silence, but he could feel his burning curiosity growing ever stronger. Now and again he gently prodded at his shields but made no move to penetrate them. He didn't want Vader to see what he was hiding. Even though his mind was shielded, he was at this moment thinking only of his past memories of his farm boy childhood, just in case Vader did somehow manage to see through. These memories would shadow Luke's hidden thoughts.

The turbolift doors opened and they entered a corridor where a handful of officers and troopers were going about their business. Luke ignored the curious stares he felt from them and kept walking at a normal pace beside Vader with his gaze on the floor. They must have been clueless as to why Vader was leading him unbound at his side in the way he was with his hand on his shoulder. At the present moment Luke did not care what they thought about him.

He only lifted his gaze when they were once again alone inside another turbolift.

"What are you going to do with me now?" he asked his father, his voice almost a whisper.

He felt Vader turn to face him, but Luke kept his eyes on the lift doors. "For now I will return you to your quarters, and then when you're ready, we'll get down to business."

Luke blinked and turned to finally meet his father's gaze. "Wait...you mean that guest suite I woke up in earlier?" Vader nodded once. "But…" Luke started, but Vader spoke first.

"I have had those quarters prepared for you for a long time, son."

Luke tried not to feel uncomfortable about this. Part of him was grateful for his Father's consideration of his son's needs, but again he thought of the past three years he had evaded Vader, having absolutely no idea what had laid in wait for him the whole time.

Soon they were both walking down the same deserted corridor they had left earlier. Luke was again surprised but the emptiness of this hall compared to the hanger bay and the previous corridors they had left behind them it was eerily odd.

"Is there no one else on this floor?" Luke asked.

"No, This wing is private, for my exclusive use only, which also applies to you now."

They stopped in front of a door and Vader removed his hand from Luke's shoulder to enter a code into the door before it slid open. Sure enough they were back in the front office of the suite they had left.

When they entered the sitting room, Vader placed his hand back on Luke's shoulder to turn him back round to face him. "When you're ready to talk, let me know."

Luke nodded. He was relieved that Vader was allowing him some time to himself. Despite the fact that he was partly delighted to be with his father, he wasn't sure he wanted him to be constantly hovering all the time.

Vader turned to the door he had gone through earlier.

"Where does that door lead to?" Luke asked curiously.

At the door Vader turned back round to face him. "Your quarters are connected to my own. This door leads to my office," he replied.

 _Of course._ Luke thought to himself. He should have expected this. His Father had clearly gone to great lengths to keep close to his son and found ways to get to him quicker than having to enter the outside corridor.

Luke had been so deep in his shielded thoughts that he hadn't noticed the awkward silence he had created. "Take all the time you need, Son," Vader said breaking it at last.

Luke gave him a small grateful smile. "Thank you, Father," and with that Vader left through the door leaving Luke alone in his quarters.

 _His quarters_. Luke stared round in disbelief. All this now belonged to him. It was so much bigger and spacious than the rooms he'd usually shared with Wedge in the Alliance and even his childhood room at Tatooine. Never did he imagine that Vader would provide him with accommodations of this extravagance.

He walked through to the next room and over to the leather sofa in front of the viewport. Again, he thought of his home on Tatooine and how there had been sand in every place you looked. And no matter how many times you would brush it off, more would find its way into the cracks of your skin, between your fingernails, on your clothes and into your boots. In the Alliance there normally wasn't much to come by when it come to comforts. The rebels had had to make do with whatever they could acquire, scavenge and carry from base to base. Yet up here in space with the Empire, things were so much more cleaner and organized.

The only downside was that space was very cold. Having grown up on a desert planet and being so used to intense heat, the coldness of space had been quite an unexpected circumstance Luke had not been prepared for. He hadn't entirely enjoyed his childhood on Tatooine, but he didn't regret the fun times he'd had with Biggs and his other friends.

Luke had resolved that he would rather remain in the coldness of space than that scorching, boring desert planet. Cold was somewhat better, but Luke couldn't say he loved it. Especially after his recent near-death experience of nearly freezing to death on the snowy wasteland of Hoth.

Seating himself down on the comfy leather sofa, Luke could finally analyse the thoughts he had been shielding from Vader. Making sure his shields were as strong as he could make them he thought of what he had noticed back in the hanger bay.

When Leia had been making her way up the ramp, he had a faint suspicion that she had somehow heard his mental apology.

 _"I am sorry, Leia."_

It must have been just like when she had heard his call for help when he was dangling helplessly from the vane underneath Cloud City. It would explain why she had suddenly faltered in her steps on the ramp and looked up. _But how could that be?_ Leia wasn't force sensitive. Or was she? Luke did not know, and he buried his face in his hands and leaned his elbows on his knees.

He was so alone. He wished Obi-Wan would appear to explain. Not just this question which was now gnawing on his brain, but why the aged Jedi had lied about Vader. But he had told Luke that if he confronted Vader he would not be able to interfere. Did this mean he would not see him again? Luke could not decide if this was a good or bad thing. In the small space of time he had gotten to know old Ben, he had not just become a tutor to Luke, he had almost felt like the father figure Luke had never had.

However, those thoughts were now clouded. Mainly because of his deception and also because Luke was now with his real flesh and blood Father and he couldn't picture any other man being worthy of that title except Vader.

Thinking about this, Luke ran his hands through his hair and wondered what kind of future he would have with Vader. He was still against the idea of ruling the galaxy himself despite Vader's insistence. All his life he had never considered the idea of him being any kind of leadership, let alone the ruler of the whole galaxy. He had only wanted to be free of his desert home planet, join his friends at the academy and fly among the stars. To be a pilot.

Another question came to his mind. Would his father allow him to pilot anything again? If he did, hopefully it wouldn't' be a TIE Fighter he'd be forced to attack his own friends in the Alliance. It was most likely Vader would insist that he stayed here where he would be safe and out of trouble. Well that was something Luke just would not accept. He was not going to spend the rest of his life with his feet planted on the ground of a planet or be confined to the solitude of a massive ship. Somehow, he hoped that he would be allowed to pilot his own small ship and have that sense of freedom he'd always felt when he flew his X-Wing.

He stood up from the sofa and walked over to the viewport. Outside he could see several Star Destroyers flying nearby. Luke stared harder studying them. Not all of them were the same size and others looked more formidable than another. Stepping closer to the glass he leaned closer and looked to the far right trying to see the length of the Star Destroyer he was presently on board. But from what he could see, he couldn't make out any definitions as to what design or shape this ship was in comparison to the others.

Sighing to himself, Luke leaned back and clasped his hands behind his back. He wondered if Leia and Lando had made it back to Alliance by now. He was sure they had. If so, would they believe Leia when she told them what he had told her to tell them? He was sure they would. It was uncertain if Vader would allow him to contact them, but he knew he would somehow find a way even if it meant doing it without his father knowing. But in some way Luke felt reluctant to deceive his father, mainly because he had never lied to Luke. Going back to a thought he'd had earlier, it felt odd to compare the Dark Lord to Kenobi and mark Vader as the better example when it came to honesty.

Either way, when he had the chance to contact the Alliance high command and he told them of his deal with Vader, what would their reaction be? Would they support him in this? Would they mark him as a traitor for forming this allegiance with Darth Vader? Or just for being his son? Maybe both, but that kind of question was uncertain, or was it? He had to try and find out.

Turning around he went back to the sofa, kicked off his boots and sat cross legged in the centre. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to be completely enveloped in the Force, the light shone brightly around his feelings. It felt so comforting, to calm his mind of all that had recently occurred. Most of the fear and anxiety he had been feeling began to dissipate and leave him free.  
However, Luke's main intent was not to just meditate right now. He wanted to try something which he'd only had just a taste of while training with Master Yoda.

 _"Through the force...things you will see. Other places...the future...the past...old friends long gone."_

Focusing hard, he tried to see into the future. He had to know if the outcome with Vader would be positive and victorious.

Sweat broke out across his forehead as he forced his mind to see through to something which was so clouded and uncertain, as Yoda himself had told him. Even so, Luke was determined to find out and pushed himself harder.

A dark tendril unexpectedly poked at Luke's mind. He quickly tried to strengthen his shields all the more, along with the task of keeping his mind concentrated on his goal of seeing the future. He felt the tendril prod harder at his mind. His Father must have felt what his son was trying to do and was attempting to also see what he was trying to see. Vader was probably going to make an appearance very soon if Luke didn't find his answer as soon as possible.

He pushed himself even harder than he had ever done before. "Show me what will happen," he whispered. "Please," he begged. "I need to know."

His vision behind his closed eyelids was suddenly and unexpectedly filled with the sight of an unfamiliar room. He wasn't able to make out any of the details of the room because a voice which suddenly filled his ears.

 _"It's useless, young Skywalker."_

 _He turned and saw a clocked figure approaching him, his face almost hidden by shadow under the hood of his cloak. As he got closer Luke caught a glimpse of the pale, ugly, grotesque skin of the figure's face and the sickly yellow eyes in their sockets. Luke easily guessed that this was Emperor Palpatine, Vader's master._

 _"Give yourself to the Dark Side, join me young Skywalker."_

 _Luke heard his own voice replying, "No, I will not turn."_

 _The Emperor continued to advance toward him and Luke took a few steps back._

 _"It is unavoidable. Fulfill your destiny and become my new apprentice."_

 _As he took another step back he was aware that something was attached to his belt and swinging loosely against his knee. Looking down he realized it was a lightsaber. Quickly he grabbed it and activated it, a brilliant emerald green blade lit up his face and he brandished it in front of him and took up a defensive position. The Emperor let out an evil cackle. He raised his pale palms up in front of him. Luke stared, unsure of what the Emperor was planning to do with just his bare hands._

 _Electric blue waves of sparking lightning suddenly erupted from grotesque fingers and struck Luke's lightsasber so hard that Luke was almost knocked back off his feet. But he managed to keep his footing and by using all his will power in the Force, managing to absorb the lightning into his saber and prevent it from touching him._

 _Palpatine cackled again. "Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the Dark Side."_

 _Ignoring the insult, Luke screwed his face up in concentration and continued absorbing the lightning._

 _"Your future lies with me Young Skywalker. You will join me." The Emperor's voice hissed through the sparking noises of the lightning._

 _Gripping the hilt tight in his hands Luke shook his head. "No! Never!"_

 _He tried to advance towards the monster and repel the lightning back towards him but he didn't know how to do it. He glanced round anxiously trying to locate Vader, but his vision of the room was too dark to see anything else._  
 _His brief concentration on the room was interrupted by sudden piercing pain as a bolt of lightning struck his hand. He screamed, and the saber flew from his hands. The lightning spread up his arms and soon his whole body was engulfed by the blue electric sparks. The pain was so overpowering that he collapsed to the ground screaming louder and the pain intensified._

 _"Father! Father, help me!" he screamed through the pain as he convulsed on the cold floor. Vader may not have even been in this dark room, but Luke did not know who else was present. The only one he knew that had to be nearby, the only one who could save him, was his father._

 _"It's over young Skywalker, if you will not be turned, you shall be destroyed."_

 _Luke waited for death to come and end his pain forever. But then he heard something, a voice calling his name._

 _"Luke! Luke…!" but before he could even try to identify the voice, the vision ended in a flash._

 _Darkness, that was all which Luke saw. The pain was gone, but a loud and desperate voice filled his ears._

"Luke! Luke! Wake up!"

Who was calling him? Was it the same person he'd heard in the vision? And what was that iron grip holding both sides of his face?

"Luke! Focus on me, listen to my voice! Luke! Luke!" The voice was even more desperate now.

He was instantly snapped out of his catatonic state and suddenly felt so dizzy as he lay there flat on his back just as he had been in the vision. The cold air froze the sweat on his face and body. His breathing became heavy and violent as he tried to calm himself, but the memory of the pain was still dominating in his mind and mentally torturing his whole being.

The grip on his face vanished and a pair of hands took hold of him and lifted him up. A sudden chill consumed round him, and a shuddering tremble ran down his whole body.

The voice then spoke again. "Son, you're safe now. Relax!"

Unexpectedly he felt something enter his mind and gently caress and soothe his pained memories. Almost immediately he was starting to relax, and his breathing became even.

"Luke, open your eyes. Look at me."

Finally he identified who the desperate voice belonged to and whose arms he was now cradled in. Opening his eyes, he found that his vision was all blurred and blinked trying to see the dark shape above him.

"Fa…ther?" he rasped reaching out a trembling hand to touch his father's chest plate.

"Luke," Vader's familiar baritone was quiet and almost pained as he spoke his child's name.

Luke closed his heavy eyelids again and relaxed back in his father's strong arms, his head resting against Vader's armoured shoulder. Unconsciousness shrouded him, his hand slipped from Vader's chest and the next second, he was completely out.

* * *

 _An hour later_

Vader stared down at Luke worriedly through the dark lenses of his mask.

When his son had passed out in his arms, Vader had lifted him, carried him through to the bedroom and rested him down on the bed. Then he had immediately summoned for a medic who arrived in less than five minutes. After thoroughly examining the boy, the female medic had concluded that due to the symptoms of trembling, palpitations, sweating, breathing difficulty and chills that Luke must have suffered some kind of panic attack. But she was unable to identify the cause of it.

Even though Vader was so desperate to know what had caused such an effect on his son, he saw no reason to punish the medic and casually dismissed her. Before leaving she advised that the boy should be kept comfortable and reassured, if Vader did not wish for another panic attack to affect the boy in any way.

Now as Vader stood at Luke's bedside he was still confused as to why this had happened and what had compelled Luke to keep his mind closed off from him. Even when the boy had been meditating deep within the Force, he had somehow managed to keep Vader from seeing his thoughts. Indeed, his son was growing stronger and just as powerful as he master had foreseen and more than Vader had expected. There was no way Obi-Wan could have taught the boy all this in the short space of time which they had known each other. And Luke couldn't have taught himself all on his own either. But that was a matter which could be addressed later.

Luke shuddered again either from cold or fear, Vader did not know. Quickly he reached out with the Force and commanded it to clear Luke's mind and allow him to rest peacefully until he was ready to wake.

The bed itself was still unmade, since earlier on, Luke had hurried out of it when Vader had arrived. And now at this moment the duvet was down by Luke's feet. Vader reached forward, took hold of the blanket and pulled it up over Luke.

Standing up straight Vader stared hard at Luke examining him closely. Even though he had done this many times already in the few times when they had encountered one another. He had never really seen Luke when he was completely at ease and relaxed as he was right now. How serene and handsome his son was. Everything Vader had hoped his offspring would become. Vader was reminded of his own youth and how Luke almost resembled what he had looked like at Luke's age.

 _Luke._ He loved that name, it was simple yet such a strong name. Who had bestowed it upon his son? _Hopefully not Obi-Wan,_ he thought clenching his fist tightly. But he was sure that "Luke" would have been a choice Padmé would have chosen for their son. He briefly remembered her going over a few names and he had a faint hunch that "Luke" had been one of her chosen ones.

In honest truth they had never truly discussed what they would name their child, in the end they'd decided to wait until the child was born and then choose which name fitted their son or daughter.

Other memories threatened to resurface in Vader's mind and he quickly dismissed them and returned his attention to his sleeping child. _His child…_

If strangers first looked at Luke they would never have guessed in a trillion years that he was the son of Darth Vader. Someone so compassionate and good-hearted could not possibly be the son of a dark lord of the Sith. But Luke had been conceived at the time before Vader had turned. If more people of today had known Anakin Skywalker then maybe they would believe that Luke was indeed his son, not the black armoured creature he had become. Luke himself had not believed it despite what his feelings had told him.

But things were different now, his son had accepted their relationship and his interfering friends were now out of the way. Vader could now move ahead with his plans of completing Luke's training and destroying Palpatine with Luke at his side. But first he had to find out what had just happened to Luke and why he had passed out. The previous blackout incident on the _Millennium Falcon_ had been understandable due to the injuries and exhaustion Luke had suffered from their duel and the revelation of his true parentage. But the cause of this incident was a complete mystery.  
He wanted to wake Luke now and ask him what had happened, but the medic had said that Luke needed to rest, and the last thing he wanted was to damage his son's health any further than he already had.

Not knowing how long it would take till Luke awoke, he closed his eyes, and despite his earlier decision to close off particular thoughts he'd had, he now allowed his mind to filled with the long ago happy memories of his beloved wife.

The smoothness of her hands when she'd caressed his skin, the softness of her hair on his cheek and the warmth of her body against him when they'd embraced and the exhilarating joy that had run through him every time they'd kissed, and then the later days when she had been pregnant, she would hold his hand to her stomach so he could feel his child's kick. Vader had strongly believed that it would be a girl, a smaller version of his wife, but Padmé had insisted that it would be a boy. Of course, she had been right, just like she had been so many times before.

He still could not understand why the love of his life had betrayed him and brought Obi-Wan to kill him on Mustafar, and then take their son away from him. If only he had been able to strike the fool down instead and then Kenobi would have been the one to burn instead of him. Then he would have been able to get Padmé to safety and raise Luke with her as it should have been.

Vader clenched his fists. _You thought you could keep my son from me forever, Obi-Wan_ , he thought, his anger coursing through him. _Well you were wrong. Luke knows the truth now, not the foul lies you filled his innocent mind with._ Vader's anger eased somewhat as he remembered striking down the old man down on the Death Star.

In that memory was something else. He recalled that when the cloak of the fallen Jedi had crumpled to the ground, a voice out in the hanger bay had screamed,"No!" That voice had to have been Luke's. It was now agonizing to Vader that in that moment when Luke had been so close to him, he had not even known that his own son was just standing some way away, the child he'd thought had been gone forever with Padmé. Luke had been on the Death Star long enough that Vader could have had him right then and there even before he had encountered Obi-Wan. If only he had learned Luke's identity sooner. But none of that mattered anymore. Luke was here now, with him where he belonged and would be safe from now on.

A sudden flicker in the Force made Vader's eyes fly open and he saw with a spark of joy that Luke was moving. Was he waking up? Slowly, Luke's hand slipped out from under the black duvet to move his hair away from his eyes as they flickered open.

"Luke?" Vader asked stepping closer to the side of the bed. The boy's gaze turned to glance up at him.

"Father," he whispered.

Relief ran through Vader as he looked down at Luke.

* * *

Despite the softness of the pillows Luke felt as if his head was about to split in two and despite having been asleep he still felt exhausted from the efforts he had used for seeing the vision and keeping his mental shields up. The memories of the vision were still present in his mind. Lying helpless on the ground, being tortured by the Emperor and calling to his father for help. For the first time ever, Luke was relieved that Vader standing close beside him.

"Luke, what happened? Tell me."

The unusual gentleness in Vader's rich baritone was still something he was getting used to. But Luke was unsure how to answer. And he didn't know what his Father's reaction would be if he told him what he saw and the realistic pain he had felt.

He reminded himself that Vader had never lied to him, so there was no reason for him to do so. He tried to sit up but his head started spinning and he felt as though he may throw up.

"Don't try to sit up yet, Son," Vader's restraining hand on his shoulder pushed him gently back down onto the pillows.

Luke blinked and waited for the spinning in his head to fade. When at last his head felt level again he looked back up at his father who still had his gloved hand on his shoulder. Luke decided he would not mention what he'd sensed from Leia and instead he'd explain the vision he'd seen of their enemy.

"I was…trying to see...our future," he explained, taking deep breaths. "But I...don't know if what I saw was definite or not. I've only seen a future vision once before and even then, I wasn't sure if it was real or not. I'm…still new to all this."

Vader leaned closer towards him. "What did you see?" he asked.

Luke gripped the edge of the black duvet in anticipation. "I saw Palpatine."

Vader flinched but remained silent, so Luke continued. "I was face to face with him and he was trying to get me to join him. I kept refusing and he attacked with some kind of lightning he shot from his hands. I managed to hold it back with a lightsaber, but I didn't know how to repel it back to him and I was overpowered by it and it…it…hurt me."

He squeezed his eyes closed, drew in a deep breath and his death grip on the duvet increased as if his fingers would rip through the soft material.

There was then a strange feeling that the temperature in the room had dropped and it felt very cold. Vader's hand tightened on his shoulder and he could feel his Father's internal pain of fear for him. He opened his eyes and saw that the mask was turned slightly to the side then he slowly turned back to him.

"Where was I, Luke? Did you see me in this vision?"

Luke thought hard trying hard to search his clouded memories. But in the end, he shook his head and opened his eyes. "I don't know, it was very dark. I could only see myself and the Emperor."

Another part of the vision re-dawned in Luke's memory. "But at the end of the vision while I was…" He didn't want to mention the word "Tortured". It was almost like a trigger to reawaken the memory of the pain. "…I heard a voice calling my name."

Vader's hand eased its tight grip and his voice seemed a bit calmer when he spoke. "Did you see who it was?"

Luke shook his head. "No, I couldn't. The pain was too much, my senses were almost cut off from everything else and I couldn't concentrate. It hurt…it hurt so much."

Vader's other hand came over and gripped Luke's left arm. "Do not fear Luke. You will not ever feel that pain again. I will train so you can shield yourself and repel it. You will not be harmed by that monster, I will not allow it."

Luke felt a slight flutter of happiness at Vader's words. Thinking of how much he had longed for his birth Father's care and protection and of how odd it still was hearing such words coming from Vader. He looked at his Father's mask and wished again that he could see his father's face then maybe he would see his father's true emotion displayed before him and not just through the Force but in his expression.

"Father…" Absent-mindedly he took hold of his father's hand which was still holding his arm.

Vader flinched at the contact, but didn't pull away. He watched their hands as Luke slipped his fingers around Vader's gloved hand holding it tight.

"…what if I am not strong enough? What if I can't defeat him?"

Disbelief flared in his Father's emotions at his spoken question. He was surprised when he felt his father squeeze his hand.

"Do not have lack of faith in your own abilities. You may still have much to learn young one, but I can see that you're destined to wield great power in the Force. Once your training is complete you will be able to stand up to the Emperor by my side."

"I wish I had your confidence," Luke said quietly.

"Trust me Luke, you will," Vader insisted.

The corner of Luke's lips lifted in an amused half smile. "I'll believe that when I see it for myself."

The two of them remained silent for a while, then Luke rested back in the soft pillows, his eyelids weighing down.

"You look exhausted Son." Vader observed.

"Hmmm." Luke replied with a small nod and Vader removed his hand from his left arm.

"Get some rest."

Just as Vader started to straighten up and try to extract his other hand from their conjoined clasp, Luke refused to let him go.

"Father…" Vader froze and Luke could feel his Father's eyes on him. Giving his hand a squeeze, he said quietly. "Thank you…"

The masked man made no verbal reply but acknowledged his son's gratitude. With a cheerful smile Luke closed his eyes and rested his head on its side.

Vader felt Luke's hand loosen and his Force presence fade to a dim glow as his son fell easily into a peaceful sleep. He must have been more exhausted than he'd thought, to have fallen asleep that quick. Perhaps the over exerted power of summoning the future vision had truly been too much for his son to take.

He glanced down at their hands which a moment ago had been holding onto each other. It was surprising that Luke was willing to allow such physical contact. It had been many years since Vader had felt anything so light and caring. The only emotions which he usually felt now were anger, hatred, vengeance, regret, aggression, and solitude.

The light of his son's compassion was having a strange effect on him. One of which he was determined for Palpatine to never discover. If so it would put not only him, but his son in grave danger. Gently rubbing the back of Luke's hand with his thumb, Vader rested it down on the bed. As he made his way across the room he dimmed the lights with a command to the Force. When he reached the door, he glanced back at his sleeping child for a few seconds before exiting, the door sliding closed behind him.

He made his way towards his own chambers silently with one objective strong in his mind. The thought of his master had brought to his attention something he had to do. He would need to contact Palpatine and inform him that Luke was now in his custody.

This was certainly going to be a difficult challenge, even for Lord Vader.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Hello there everyone.

Firstly, I'd like to once again thank you all for your endless support on this story. It's one thing which helps me keep on going with new chapters. Especially when you say you're enjoying it and you want to hear more. I know I would if I was a follower of this story. Well technically I am because I want to know myself how this will end. I've actually been working on little snippets and scenes which may appear in later chapters. So, I think some of this may take some time.

I'm sorry it's been over a month since I last updated but with Christmas, my birthday and New Year in between I've had so much going on. Especially last month when I was performing in my Drama club's pantomime, which was a lot of fun. And believe it or not, the final fight at the end between our principal boy and the villain was actually a lightsaber duel which also included to music of "The Imperial March" Something which I'd suggested to our musical director LOL!

Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter and continue your kind support by reviewing, that way I'll know you want more.

Kind Regards, to you all.  
 **LouisaJane007** xx


	6. Chapter 6 - Masters

**Chapter Six - Masters**

Alone in his office, Vader stood by the viewport. Soon he would need to contact Palpatine. Even though he knew that his master probably already knew of Luke's presence aboard the _Executor_ , Palpatine had spies everywhere and no doubt one of them had already informed him.

It was best to not look as if he were hiding anything from him, that way things would be easier. However, though there was a possibility that Palpatine would request that Luke be brought to him immediately, but in Vader's mind that was highly unlikely at this point.

Palpatine had taken his time when he had come to the decision to turn Anakin Skywalker to the dark side. Vader had worked out long ago that his master's interest in him had bloomed on the day he had destroyed the droid control ship during the battle of Theed. And it was easy to understand why. For a boy of only nine years old, untrained and to possess the ability to fly a ship into battle and destroy a ship as big and guarded as the droid control ship had been. Although the whole thing had been unplanned, Anakin's achievement had ticked every box in what Palpatine's needed in a new apprentice after Darth Maul had fallen victim to Obi-Wan's blade.

However, there was now something that was quite possibly going to shift his master's confidence and belief in him. These were the peculiar feelings which had awoken inside Vader's emotions ever since the day he had learned Luke's identity. Vader was guessing that the discovery of his son had somehow reawakened his parental desire to protect him. It was the same feelings which had dawned when he had learned of his wife's pregnancy twenty-two years ago.

If Palpatine learned of these new emotions within Vader, he would mark Luke as a weakness to the Dark Lord and have Luke forcefully separated from him. Then he would try to turn Luke and make his son kill him. However, if his son was strong enough to resist the temptation to turn to the dark side, Palpatine would either kill him himself or make Vader do it to prove his true loyalty.

Clenching his fist tight, Vader vowed that he would not do anything to cause harm to his son. Not even harm any of Luke's friends. But then again, he had pretty much already done that with Captain Solo and the Princess. However, Solo was not dead, and the Princess had returned to the Alliance. The capture and torture on Bespin had been a last resort for Vader. Since he, his agents and Imperial officers had been unable to capture Luke themselves, the only other option was to force Luke to come himself. Despite that the consequences of his actions could have broken any chances of a decent and respectful relationship between him and his son.

Vader was uncertain even now if he and his son could ever have what you would call a typical father-son relationship. But what he had had so far with Luke was what you could easily call respectful and decent. Mainly because of Luke's willingness to stay with him and his acceptance of their blood relation. At least this was a start to what Vader had been hoping for.

His comlink started beeping, interrupting his deep reverie. "What is it?" He snarled, wishing to be left alone.

Admiral's Piett's voice answered him and sounded panicked. "My Lord, the Emperor commands you to make contact with him."

Vader's fist clenched even tighter that his prosthetic fingers probably would have snapped. Then again, he knew that he would have to contact Palpatine very soon, so it was best to get it over with. He dismissed Piett and made his way to his private comm suite.

He briefly paused by his meditation chamber. This was going to be a challenge. To hide his feelings for his son and to keep up his appearance as Darth Vader: the loveless Dark Lord. Palpatine would not miss any slips, so this all depended on Vader's control of his mental shields.

Deciding not to hold it off any longer, he made his way slowly towards the circular holo-pad and knelt down on one knee in the centre. The pad around him lit up and above him the blue tinted hologram flickered before it settled and came into focus revealing the enlarged image of the Emperor's hideous grotesque face. Vader bowed once before glancing up to the ugly image.

"What is thy bidding my master?" Vader asked just as he had done each time Palpatine contacted him.

"I have sensed a great disturbance in the force." This was also the same response his master used the last time they had contacted one another while Vader had been pursuing the _Millennium Falcon_.

"I have felt it," Vader responded, keeping his voice level.

"I believe this has something to do with young Skywalker. How is your progress with finding him?"

Vader could easily tell that Palpatine already knew the answer to his own question, but as he had concluded earlier, he had to keep up the bravado of his image as Darth Sidious's obedient servant. So, it was best to play along with this pointless game of his.

"It was a success, my master. Skywalker is in my custody."

A wicked grin spread across the Sith Lord's face. "Is he now? Good, good."

Vader wondered if the delight in Palpatine's voice was from his successful capture or his honesty.

"When did you capture him?"

Another question Palpatine no doubt already had the answer to. Vader was also wondering if his master already suspected his weakness for Luke and was challenging him. But Vader had been with Palpatine so long that he now found it easy to get out one of his master's tricks when it presented itself before him.

"Twenty-four hours ago," Vader replied.

Palpatine nodded seemingly pacified with Vader's honesty. "And has he turned?"

This was something his master obviously did not know the answer to. Sure enough his spies had reported Luke's presence on board Vader's ship and when he had been captured, but they had no way of intruding into his and Luke's private conversations. So, this was now a genuine question from his master. It was time to see if Vader could delay his master's hidden desire to have Luke brought directly to him. For he needed time so that he could train Luke and make him as strong as him, so he would be capable to face Palpatine by his side.

"Not yet, master. There were more pressing matters which needed to be dealt with."

Palpatine's eyes widened in interest. "And what were these matters you speak of, Lord Vader?" he asked.

"The boy was in no state to negotiate when I got him on board. He was badly wounded in a lightsaber duel we had fought in before I'd captured him. So, he had to spend the night recovering. However, during our duel I presented our offer for him to join us but he refused. And in the few times we have spoken since then he has remained resistant. From what I've observed, he is just as powerful as we have foreseen."

His master seemed to accept this excellent explanation, but his expression of interest had turned into one of disappointment.

"I see. Well, if he will not turn anytime soon, see that he is destroyed, Lord Vader."

Vader felt as if he'd been burned by a red hot Mustafar cinder. Destroyed?! _No!_ He would not destroy Luke. _Never!_ Luckily, he managed to keep these feelings guarded behind his mental shields and keep his respirator breathing at its rhythmic speed.

"Master, I feel it will not take long to turn the boy, it is only a matter of time. It didn't take a single day for you to turn Anakin Skywalker."

It almost pained Vader to use his former self as an example, but Vader hardly ever thought of himself as Anakin Skywalker anymore. That man had been weak and loyal to the Jedi Council, who had tried to force him to be an emotionless warrior with no loving attachments. In doing so he'd lost his mother, wife and his child. However, thanks to the dark side, he had become a stronger man who was capable of great power and unimaginable strength. But Luke was strong reminder that Vader was more than just the Sith Lord everyone in the galaxy knew him as.

Palpatine considered Vader's words and then nodded. "How right you are, my old friend. Indeed, it took many years before I was able to turn young Anakin Skywalker, but I'm afraid I do not have the patience to wait a year or two for the boy to turn. I'm sure you can find some way to turn him without having to wait that long."

Vader relaxed a bit then spoke his reply with strong confidence. "I do have a plan."

The expression on the Emperor's face became an eager look of curiosity. "Then do share it with me, my friend."

Keeping his head high and his mind shielded Vader said, "If I claim him as my son in view of the galaxy, there will be nowhere for him to hide even if he did manage to escape us. Once the Rebel Alliance and the entire galaxy knows he is my son, they will no longer trust or welcome him with open arms. There will be nowhere for him to run."

Palpatine smiled and nodded his approval. "Excellent, Lord Vader. Couldn't have plotted a stratagem as impressive as this myself. Good." Each word was weighed and saturated with malice. "With no one to turn to, there will only be me and the Empire for him to look to."

Again, Vader reigned in his disgust at his Master's words. Luke would never turn to Palpatine, he would look to only himself and no one else.

"Once I have made the announcement, my master, I shall see that the boy turns his full allegiance to us. It may take some time, but I assure you it will be done nonetheless."

Palpatine nodded. "Very well, Lord Vader. Do your duty and cut the boy off from his Rebel friends and see that he does not escape you again. And keep me updated with his progress. Once Young Skywalker had become fully loyal to the Empire, you will bring him before me and together we will complete his path to the Dark Side."

"As you wish," Vader bowed and the image of Palpatine vanished.

Now alone, Vader rose to his feet ignoring the aching pain in his prosthetic knee. He allowed his relief to wash over him. He and Luke were safe for now and his master had accepted Vader's supposed plan. Little did the old man know that soon it would be him that would be meeting his downfall and not Luke. He reached along the bond and saw that Luke was completely embraced with a peaceful sleep.

Wishing for some peaceful rest himself, Vader took a seat in his meditation chamber and it sealed around him. Once he was free of the helmet and mask he took a deep breath, relieved to be free of the claustrophobic concealment. Closing his eyes, he relaxed into deep meditation, the force surrounding him. This was as close to sleep as he could get, but it was nowhere as peaceful as he son could easily get.

* * *

In spite of the future vision's side effects, Luke found it surprisingly easy to relax, surrounded as he was by the comfort and solace the huge bed provided. It almost felt out of place considering where he was. _The Executor_ , Darth Vader's star ship. One wouldn't have thought that such a ship would have facilities such as this. Luke never would have thought that being captured by Vader would mean being provided with all this. But then again, he was his father and any father who really cared would see to it that their child was living in comfort.

Relaxing even further, he summoned the force to soothe his mind of his recent troubles and stress. The waves of the force swam round him and soon everything felt completely tranquil and restful. Sleep finally crept up on him and he dropped off peacefully.

Luke's eyes suddenly opened, and he blinked in astonishment when he saw his surroundings. He was standing in the rocky canyon on Tatooine. It was exactly where he and C-3PO had tracked R2-D2 three years ago before they had been attacked by the Sand People. Luke stared down at himself and he was still wearing his clothes, but his feet were bare on the warm pebbly sand. Was he dreaming? There was no way because the sand and stones under his feet felt solid enough and the humid desert air on his face felt real. He did not understand.

Walking slowly forward a few steps he suddenly felt a sense of Déjà vu when he recognized the exact spot where he had woken up after the attack, and to his left was the small rocky cave that R2 had concealed himself before Ben Kenobi had come to their aid.

"What brought me here?" Luke wondered aloud.

"The force has access to many of our strongest memories Luke."

A Phantom voice unexpectedly responded to his question.

Luke's head shot up and there approaching him was a familiar figure in a long brown robe.

"Obi-Wan!" Luke exclaimed as the Jedi Master stopped a few feet away from him. Just like when Luke had seen him on Hoth and Dagobah, the aged Jedi was surrounded by a glowing light which showed that he was a spirit ghost.

Looking round Luke understood what his former master meant about "strongest memories." For this spot was part of one of Luke's strongest memories, from none other than one of the biggest days of his life. The day that everything had changed for him. The day he had gone from being a farm boy to a war hero.

But now as he looked at his former master, Luke had no desire to recount his happy memories. There were more important matters Kenobi needed to explain.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded stepping closer to the older man and ignoring to hard pebbles poking into his bare feet. "You told me Vader betrayed and murdered my father."

Kenobi stood still for a moment with his hands on his hips then he said, "Your father was seduced by the Dark Side of the force, he ceased to be Anakin Skywalker and became Darth Vader. When that happened, the good man who was your father was destroyed. So, what I told you was true, from a certain point of view."

Despite the honesty which was now present in Kenobi's eyes Luke was still confused.

"A certain point of view?" He pressed.

"Luke, you're going to find that many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our own point of view." As he said this he took a seat down on the same big rocks which he and Luke had sat on in this very canyon three years ago.

Luke felt even more Déjà vu when he seated himself down as well. But he couldn't think of how to respond to Kenobi and looked down at his feet.

"I don't blame you for being angry. If I was wrong in what I did, it certainly wouldn't have been for the first time. You see, what happened to your father was my fault." He paused for a moment deep in his own thoughts before turning to the boy.

"Anakin was a good friend." Luke's gaze returned to the older man and he listened quietly. "When I first knew him, your father was already a great pilot. But I was amazed how strongly the Force was with him. I took it upon myself to train him as a Jedi. I thought that I could instruct him just as well as Yoda had with me. I was wrong."

Luke was delighted to hear more good things about his father's past, but that fact that Kenobi now strongly doubted his formerly best student was depressing.

"And so you and Yoda tried to mold his own son into the very weapon to destroy him. His own flesh and blood?!"

Kenobi turned to look Luke with sad eyes.

"It was necessary Luke. When you first asked me how your father had died, I was reminded of the most painful memories of my whole life. And I could not bear thought of you having the burden of knowing that your father was really Darth Vader, The Sith Lord, the most feared man in the whole galaxy besides the Emperor. So, I did the only thing I could to save you the pain."

Luke shot up and turned his back on the old man. "Save me the pain?!" He exploded, breathing deep. "Did you even plan on telling me the truth if I did kill him?!" His words came out even more loudly than he had intended, but the way Kenobi was talking about Vader was starting to make his blood boil.

"Luke!" the old master cried sounding very concerned. "I can feel your growing anger, calm yourself."

Luke wanted to demand answers to his question, but he knew that Kenobi was right about trying to reign in his anger. It would get him nowhere being mad with his old master. Taking a deep breath of the warm air, he dismissed his angered thoughts and soon he was calm again.

Behind him, Kenobi continued speaking. "No, I did not plan on telling you even if you did manage to kill Vader. But surely you can understand how much it would have broken you if you knew, Luke."

Hearing this, Luke squeezed his eyes closed tighter. "I feel broken already," he whispered.

"There was no other way. My pride has had terrible consequences for the galaxy including you. You have to find a way to escape him, and return to the Alliance where you'll be safer."

Finally, Luke turned back around. "No, I'm not leaving him Ben. He won't hurt me, I have felt the pain inside him whenever I was hurt or suffering. He'd sooner harm himself than his own son. And I won't need to kill him to end this war, there is another way Ben," he said, his voice hopeful.

He seated himself back down next to Kenobi. "There's still good in him, I know it. I can turn him back."

Kenobi shook his head sadly and stared downwards. "I also thought he could be turned back to the good side. But it can't be done. He is more machine now than man, twisted and evil. The only way this war can end is if Vader and the Emperor are both destroyed for good."

Luke shook his head as he felt an agonizing pain twist in his chest at the thought of killing his father.

"I can't do it, Ben," he said his voice full of sincerity.

"You cannot escape your destiny."

Luke's face fell again, not him too, not more talk about destinies. But maybe it did mean something if Ben and Vader both believed in destiny.

Kenobi reached forward and placed his hand on Luke's which was rested on his skinny knee. Luke's jaw dropped when he actually felt the touch. It was unbelievable that even in ghost form, the hand felt just as real as it had been when he was still alive.

"Vader humbled you when first you met him, Luke... but that experience was part of your training. It taught you, among other things, the value of patience. Had you not been so impatient to defeat Vader then, you could have finished your training with Yoda. You would have been prepared."

Yes, Luke knew he had not been prepared for a real duel at the time, but there had been others that needed him more than he needed the training. "But I had to save Han and Leia," he insisted.

Kenobi smiled. "It was she who had to save you in the end. You'd achieved little by rushing there prematurely, I fear."

Luke closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly. "I found out Darth Vader was my father," he said in a quiet voice.

He felt Kenobi's hand move up to his shoulder. "To be a Jedi, Luke, you must confront and then go beyond the dark side - the side your father couldn't get past. Impatience is the easiest door - for you, like your father. Only, your father was seduced by what he found on the other side of the door, and you have held firm. You're no so reckless now, Luke. You are strong and patient. You need to find a way to escape and get back to Yoda to complete your training. You must face Darth Vader again Luke."

Luke's eyes flew open and he shook his head. "I can't kill my own father."

Kenobi's hand left Luke's shoulder and his face fell in deep despair. "Then the Emperor has already won. You were our only hope."

Again, Luke shook his head. Killing his father was surely not the only way this war could all end. "Ben there _is_ hope. Anakin may have become Darth Vader, but if he was a complete solid block of evil and was beyond saving, then he would not had had the agreement with me, or even allowed my friends to go free. He would have just held us all prisoners against our own will and forced me to turn to the Dark Side. What's more, if there was no trace of my father left in him, he would have killed me already. He's had plenty of opportunities to do it"

Kenobi looked at him, but said nothing, so Luke continued on. "If you've been watching Ben, then you must have seen that he does still care about me. Beneath that mask is still the flesh and blood of my father and I will save him. Death is not the answer to defeating the evil that may still live within him. And he wants the Emperor dead just as much as we all do. He believes that together we can defeat him if I was fully trained. And I will complete the training and I will stand by his side to fight the Emperor before he corrupts any more innocent souls. I strongly believe that this will work, and I don't want you to lose faith in me. And don't worry about me being seduced as my father was, I'd rather die than have my soul poisoned by the darkness. I will remember all that you and Yoda told me about avoiding fear, hate and anger."

Kenobi sat silently looking deeply at Luke and seemed to be pondering something. Luke waited patiently for his response.

"Very well, if that is what you believe Luke. As I told you three years ago, 'You must do what you feel is right,' but I can only hope that you're choosing the right path."

Luke nodded eagerly. "I believe I am."

He stood up, but just as he started walking off but then he remembered that this was a probable dream. "How can I wake up?" he asked feeling somewhat awkward to ask such a question.

"You will wake Luke, but first there are one or two more things you need to know."

Luke turned back to face Kenobi who also stood up.

"Soon when you feel ready you'll need to return here to take on another important task in order to complete your Jedi skills."

Luke's brow knitted. "What's that?"

Kenobi came over and placed his hand on Luke's shoulder. "You will know that when you arrive Luke. Fly back here when you are ready and then go to my hovel. When you arrive, all will be clear."

Luke wanted to ask for more details, but in a matter like this he decided that he would follow this instruction from his former master.

"Alright, I understand."

Kenobi smiled and patted his shoulder.

"What was the other thing?" Luke asked, and Kenobi's smile faltered then his face became more serious.

"I need you to remember something Luke. If when the time comes that you come face to face with Emperor Palpatine, I will not be able to intervene if you call for help. It is something which you must do yourself even with Vader fighting at your side. But that does not mean you will be fighting alone Luke. I and many others will be close to you even if you don't see them. Many force-sensitive beings don't realize it, but the spirits of those who have passed away will remain close. Including those force-sensitive beings who don't even know their own power can one day become the keys to ending the great suffering that war brings to many."

Indeed, Kenobi was right. When Luke had flown with the alliance into the Battle of Yavin, he never imagined that his new inner powers would be the key to their victory.

He did not know what to say as the rest of Kenobi's words, they were more like a complicated puzzle, so he just nodded in acknowledgement.

The older man's smile became warm and with a gentle rub to Luke's shoulder he said, "Wake up now Luke."

Luke was about to ask how, but a second later Kenobi vanished, and his vision was all black.

His eyes flew open and he sat up and saw that he was still in his bedroom on board the _Executor_. The lights were out and outside the viewport he could see through his half-awake eyes that the ship was flying in a calm space and not in hyperspace.

Still feeling sleepy he lay back down and thought about Kenobi's words. "…when you're ready you'll need to return here to take on another task in order to complete your Jedi skills." What was this task? What was it he had to do? Well that was a question he would have to answer himself when the time came.

Closing his eyes again, his last thoughts before he dropped off were of his father and the possibility of having him turned back to the Light Side. And the question of what would follow for the two of them. If the war ended, what kind of life would they have together in a galaxy of peace and democracy?

* * *

The members of High Command sat in a straight line. They were all silent and their expressions thoughtful as they listened intently. Across the table Princess Leia and Lando sat facing the high officials. The only ones in the room who weren't seated were C-3PO and Chewbacca. The Wookie stood behind the young girl, while the protocol droid stood off to the side.

The gold droid had not spoken in a long time because he was feeling so alone without his master and counterpart. After returning to the Alliance the foursome on the _Falcon_ had been immediately summoned by High Command and escorted to the main meeting room. Apart from Artoo who had been taken to maintenance for repairs. Threepio knew that there was no doubt that his friend could be repaired, but that didn't remedy the loneliness he now felt despite the others who filled the meeting room.

Lando and Chewie felt the same as the droid. Both of them could not get the image of Han frozen in the carbonite block out of their minds. Other feelings plagued their minds mixed with the painful image. Lando was consumed with regret from his actions while Chewie was completely crestfallen. They had nothing to say so they just listened quietly to Leia's sad voice.

The Princess had told the High Command members all the events and circumstances that had occurred after she and Threepio had escaped Hoth with Han and Chewie in the Falcon. Leia found it easy as she told them about the chase through the asteroid field and capture on Cloud City. However, when they heard about Han being frozen and taken by Boba Fett, a handful of the high command members' composed faces became unsettled at hearing what had befallen one of their best Alliance pilots.

Leia stopped talking to swallow and try to hold back the tears threatening to fill her eyes as she spoke of her poor Han. Chewie whined quietly and placed a warm, furry paw on her shoulder which she took comfort in.

"Do you know what became of Commander Skywalker?" General Rieekan asked. "The last we heard of him was when Rogue Three reported that he had taken off from Hoth after the battle," he said this as he gestured to the young dark-haired man who stood off to the right in his orange fighter suit and looking very anxious. "However when the rest of the fighter pilots all jumped to Hyperspace, Commander Skywalker never arrived when everyone else did."

Leia lifted her head but didn't look to her audience as she spoke. This was not going to be easy. She was going to keep her word at Luke's request and not tell the full truth about him and Vader. So, it meant choosing her words carefully, but she hoped that it would be as close to the truth as she could make it.

"I don't know where Luke went after the Battle of Hoth. But somehow he found out about our capture because he flew to Cloud City to try and help us. He was unaware that Vader was intending to freeze him too. He managed to escape the trap, but he became engaged in a deadly battle with Vader and was badly wounded. He evaded Vader again and we got him on board the Falcon. But the Hyper-drive was still damaged, and we were unable to go to light-speed. Vader's Star Destroyer pursued us, and we were captured in a tractor beam and brought on board his ship. Vader took Luke and the rest of us were imprisoned in the detention block. After a few hours I was taken to a meeting room and Luke was brought to me and he had apparently been treated back to health."

Leia finally looked from the table surface to her audience and was unsurprised to see their looks of disbelief. A long silence followed until it was broken by Admiral Akbar.

"That doesn't make any sense. Considering the bounty Vader has on him I would have thought that if captured, he would have been tortured or executed for destroying the Death Star. But to be brought back to health?"

Mon Mothma turned from the Admiral to Leia. "What then happened with Commander Skywalker?" She asked her voice gentle.

Leia swallowed, she could tell them the whole truth. It was her duty to the Alliance to give them all the information she knew. But somehow, her word to her dear friend was more important than her duty as a princess and high alliance member.

"Luke said that he'd been able to convince Vader to let us go all go free. Except for himself," she said her voice full of sadness.

The members of High Command spoke in some faint mummers of disbelief before turning back to face Leia.

"Vader allowed you to go, just like that?" General Rieekin exclaimed. Leia nodded. "But why would he agree to that?" he questioned. "It's not like Vader to just allow his prisoners to go free."

Leia clenched her fists and hoped her explanation would be convincing enough for them. "Vader never wanted us in the first place General, we were just the bait. But when they captured us, we resisted and if it wasn't for Luke, we could have easily been disposed of." She paused for a breath before continuing on. "He made an agreement with Vader. You see, he knows that the Dark Lord wants him for something and agreed to remain with him just as long as the rest of us could go free unharmed and untracked."

The command members exchanged a few more mystified looks. "Did Commander Skywalker know what Vader wanted him for?" Admiral Akbar asked.

"He must have known or else he wouldn't have had this agreement with Lord Vader," Senator Mothma answered instantly before Leia could speak.

The Princess was taken aback that Mothma had apparently just saved her from the situation. So far, she had been honest, but the conversation had come very close to the main reason of their release from Vader. She had been afraid that she'd have to resort to lying to High Command who trusted her.

Sometime later, Leia was in her quarters, seated on the edge of her bed, her face buried in her hands. She was still wearing her white jumpsuit which she had worn since Hoth. And even though she had refreshed in Cloud City, the imprisonment, humid carbonite chamber, corridor shootout, space chase and her custody on Vader's ship had taken its toll. She hardly looked nor smelled like what you would call a Princess. But Leia didn't care about that, she was too wounded inside and felt so lonely.

Not only had she lost her newly found lover whom she had just declared her feelings for, but she had also been separated from her dearest, best friend. She didn't know which was worse. Being imprisoned with her friends in the hands of the enemy or being where she was safe, but to be separated from her nearest and dearest.

This was worse than when she had lost her parents and everyone she'd known on Alderaan. She had mourned them in her own time, but at the time she'd had Han and Luke to comfort her. They were all she'd needed to keep her content and motivated to keep up her duty as a Rebel Alliance leader. Now she didn't feel like she could carry on despite what the other leaders and the Alliance expected of her. And even though she knew Luke and Han were still alive, both seemed to be submitted to fates worse than death, imprisoned by evil souls.

And despite Luke's assurance that Vader would not hurt him and even though she now accepted the fact that Vader was his father, there was still the fear of Vader's vile and evil wrath. Just the slightest slip and he could... Leia didn't even want to think of it and squeezed her eyes closed behind her hands. She wanted to cry, but she had no more tears. She had cried them all out during the journey back on _the Falcon_.

Lando had expressed a wish to start devising a plan to rescue Han from Jabba, but Leia had told him that without Luke and his Jedi powers they wouldn't stand a chance. For the Hutt's palace was heavily guarded and it would take all the Alliance's firepower to somehow overpower Jabba's defense. But it would probably be easier to free Han than it would be to free Luke. But Luke had told her that he would be staying with Vader, so it was pointless to even suggest rescuing him. She then remembered Luke saying that he would speak to Vader about Han, but it was impossible to believe that Vader would help them in any way. He had been the reason that Han had been taken, so why go back on his word to Boba Fett?

For the first time in a long time, Leia almost felt like the last hope she had within her heart was dying.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Hello Everyone! Sorry for keeping you waiting this long. I've been writing other parts for future chapters of this story including a possible ending. But don't worry that won't be coming anytime soon. There is still lots of other things which will occur first.

Anyway, Thank you for all your continued support and reviews. As always, please keep it up.


	7. Chapter 7 - Pilot And Angel

**Chapter Seven - Pilot And Angel**

In his unlit room, Luke lay in the huge bed with his eyes closed and breathing silently. After the dream-like encounter with his former master, he was now perfectly relaxed and was ready for a dreamless sleep. But suddenly his vision behind his closed eyes was almost blinded by a piercing, bright light.

When his vision returned to normal, the first thing he saw were four figures standing in front of him. The first was a tall bearded man in his fifty's with brown shoulder length hair, wearing a mauve poncho. The shorter one was a dark-haired girl who looked to be in her mid-teens, wearing dark peasant clothing, which didn't mask her breath-taking beauty. The tallest of the four was a Gungan with long floppy ears and wandering yellow eyes. The smallest of the foursome Luke recognized instantly, there was no mistaking his faithful silver and blue astrodroid, R2-D2 who looked just the same as he always did.

They were standing in what looked like a shop filled with droids and ship parts. A glance outside the establishment and Luke guessed this had to be somewhere in Tatooine as he recognized the look of most of the outside surroundings. The blazing suns lit up the desert town and the local beings that walked past.

Turning back Luke saw that the man was speaking to a blue, winged, Toydarian who was hovering in the air just level with the man's eyes. He called behind him in Huttese and seconds later a small boy ran into the shop while the Toydarian continued speaking in Huttese. Luckily, Luke understood the language word for word.

 _/"What took you so long?"/ The_ Toydarian _complained to the boy._

 _/"I was cleaning the fan switches"/ the boy replied in the same language._

 _/"Watch the store, I've got some selling to do,"/ he ordered as the boy climbed up onto the counter. Then he then turned his attention back to the man speaking in English, but Luke wasn't paying attention to him, his gaze was fixed on the boy who was now seated on the shop counter. There was something about him that Luke found oddly familiar._

 _The boy looked around nine, maybe ten years old. Had a silky mop of blond hair and his eyes were a crystal blue. As the youth started polishing a trinket, the Toydarian, the man and Artoo left out the way the boy had entered while the tall Gungan began exploring and examining the strange machinery and droid parts which were on display round the establishment._

 _The boy then spoke to the girl, this time in English. "Are you an Angel?"_

 _She turned to him taken aback by the question. "What?"_

 _"And angel," the boy repeated as she took a few steps closer to him. "I hear the big space pilots speak about them. They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They live on the moons of Iego, I think. They are good and kind, and so pretty they make even the most hardened space pirates cry like small children."_

 _She gave him a confused look. "I've never heard of Angels," she said simply._

 _"You must be one of them. Maybe you just don't know it," he insisted with a hint of a smile._

Luke was in total agreement with the boy. The girl was indeed very beautiful. If these "Angels" he spoke of were "the most beautiful creatures in the universe" she could well be one of them, though she looked very human. The way the boy was looking at her reminded Luke of when he first laid eyes on Leia. He'd thought no girl could have been more beautiful than her. He was now unsure as he looked at this girl. She wasn't Leia, but she had a strong resemblance to her. Same soft brown eyes, dark silky hair, small height and angelic features.

 _"You're a funny little boy," said the girl smiling. "How do you know so much?"_

 _"I listen to all the traders and star pilots that come by here. I'm a pilot you know, and someday I'm gonna fly away from this place."_

 _"You're a pilot?" she asked_ _surprised_ _._

 _The boy nodded. "All my life,"_

 _"How long have you been here?"_

 _"Since I was very little, three, I think. My mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us, betting on the Podraces."_

 _Something in the boy's words seemed to trouble her._

"You're a slave?" It sounded more like an exclamation than a question.

 _Her comment seemed to deeply offend him. "I am a person!" he said indignantly._

 _"I'm sorry. I don't fully understand." She glanced around. "This is a strange place to me."_

 _He studied her intently. "You are a strange girl to me." She smiled, and he smiled too. "My name is Anakin Skywalker."_

Luke's heart jammed. Did the boy just say what he thought he'd said? He must have because it had been crystal clear to his ears. _Anakin Skywalker_. Was he seeing a flashback of his Father's childhood? He did not know, he was just as unsure as the young girl. He turned his gaze back to the young pair.

 _"What is your name?" Anakin asked._

 _"I'm Padmé," she answered, brushing a lock of lovely dark hair behind her ear. "Padmé Naberrie."_

 _Anakin smiled again. "Beautiful name."_

 _Luke nodded, once again in agreement with him. It was indeed a beautiful name._

 _The two of them turned to the Gungan who was struggling with a troublesome pit-droid who was running around knocking things over and letting out squeaky babbles. When the Gungan finally got a hold of the droid by its neck, it began kicking him in the groin which didn't seem to bother the Gungan as it would a human._

 _"Hey! Hit the nose!" Anakin said, as if it had been the most obvious thing to do._

 _The Gungan complied and true to Anakin's word the droid instantly stopped, the arms and legs retracted and the whole thing shut down to look more like a tortoise shell._

 _Anakin and Padmé were unable to keep themselves from laughing._

 _She reached up again self-consciously to touch her hair._

 _"I'm going to marry you," Anakin said suddenly._

 _There was a moment of stunned silence between them before_ _Padmé_ _started laughing again, a sweet musical sound which the boy didn't seem to mind._

 _"I mean it," he insisted._

 _"You're are an odd one," she answered, her laughter dying away softly. "Why do you say that?"_

 _"I guess because it's what I believe..."_

 _Her smile was dazzling._ _"Well I'm afraid I can't marry you..." She paused. "You're just a little boy."_

 _He cocked his head and his gaze was intense as he faced her. "I won't always be," he said quietly, with a smile of his own._

The scene then shifted, and changed so suddenly that Luke was frozen in shock and confusion. When it all came back into focus Luke saw that he was now standing on a ship. Unlike the junky look of the _Millennium Falcon_ , the interior on this one was richer and cleaner. Artoo was standing at the far end but his lights were off. The Gungan was fast asleep in a chair with his feet rested upon a table in front of him and snoring softly.

Then Luke saw a feminine figure stood at one of the computer consoles. She had been standing so still that Luke hadn't noticed her before. Her rich velvet robes were shades of orange and yellow which made her look like a flame. She turned round and he recognized Padmé's beautiful face under the velvet hood of her robe. For a moment Luke thought she had noticed him, but her gaze was fixed down to Luke's left and looking down, he saw young Anakin seated in a corner and looking miserable.

 _"You alright?" Padmé asked, the concern in her voice mirroring in her expression._

 _"It's very cold," Anakin's small voice replied._

 _The young woman picked up a red embroidered blanket, crossed the room, knelt down in front of the small boy and wrapped it round him._

 _"You come from a warm planet Ani, a little too warm for my taste. Space is cold."_

Luke again remembered that the coldness of space had taken him by surprise when it first touched his desert tanned skin. He'd not taken much notice of it at first due to all the events which had occurred at the time. Including his training, the Death Star escape and the battle of Yavin. But with time he got used to it. What had hit him harder was the coldness of Hoth, it had seemed almost inconceivable to him that such a temperature existed, after living nineteen long years on a desert planet with two scorching suns.

 _Anakin's twinkling blue eyes looked deeply into Padmé's soft brown ones as if he was trying to read her from the inside._

 _"You seem sad,"_

 _Even Luke could see the sadness that Padmé was indeed showing._

 _"The queen is worried," Padmé replied. "Her people are suffering, dying, she must convince the senate to intervene." Anakin's eyes stayed fixed on hers as she spoke. "I'm not sure what will happen."_

 _"I made this for you, so you'd remember me," Reaching out from under the blanket he placed something in her hand. It was a handmade pendant on a piece of string. "I carved it out of a Japor Snippet. It will bring you good fortune."_

 _Padmé examined it and a smile was slowly forming on her lips. "It's beautiful, but I don't need this to remember you by." Her face lifted with a smile. "How could I forget my future husband?"_

 _They both grinned at each other for a second before she spoke again. "Many things will change when we reach the capital, Ani. But my caring for you will remain."_

 _The young boy's eyes shone with what could easily be described as devotion. "I know. I care for you too, only I..." he broke off unable to finish._

 _"You miss your mother," Padmé replied, the sadness creeping back upon her beautiful face. He nodded unable to speak a word as Padmé drew him against her and held him close._

Luke opened his eyes, slowly sat up and stared into the darkness. His face was filled with stunned disbelief. Had that really been a flashback vision? Could the Force show more than just the present and the future? Had that really been his father when he was a small boy? It had to be, he had never encountered anyone else with the name _Anakin_. It was almost odd to believe that a boy that small and that innocent would one day become _Darth Vader_ , the most feared and hated man in the whole galaxy. Then again, Luke could have said the same about himself. Who would have thought that a simple farm boy from Tatooine would end up destroying the Empire's deadly Death Star?

And that girl. Padmé. Was she Luke's mother? He didn't know, she could have been anything. But Luke believed in his heart that she had to his mother, because he could see some similarities between them just like he had seen the strong resemblance between himself and young Anakin Skywalker. Both of them had the same blonde hair, blue eyes and shared the love of piloting. Whereas he was sure that his height had been from his mother. There was no way he could have inherited that from Vader.

Luke smiled and glanced up at the chrono which told him by standard time that it was mid-morning. Almost reluctantly, he climbed out of the comfortable bed and stretched. Thankfully he found that he could stand steadily, and his legs felt strong again after the good night sleep. Crossing the room, he wrapped his arms round himself as the cold air hit his duvet-warmed body and stood in front of the viewport.

It was odd waking up by normal morning time, but there was no daylight. He wasn't completely un-used to this though, he had experienced this in the past three years while travelling with the Rebellion Starfleet when they'd journeyed throughout space. Sometimes they had gone on for days and only the chrono you wore round your wrist was the only way to keep track. It was something else when you landed at another planet and they went by a different time zone to what you were already following. But with time and practice you got used to it.

Thinking about the Rebellion made him think of Leia. He closed his eyes and held onto the hope that she and the others were coping and that everything was alright. If he knew Leia, then he was sure she would honour his wishes and do their best to stay strong.

Just then he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the door behind him swish open. He didn't need to turn round to know it was his father who entered the room. Both his breathing apparatus and his strong Force presence were an easy giveaway. Behind him he heard Vader halt in his footsteps, but still he didn't turn round to acknowledge him. He could not get the small innocent image of young Anakin Skywalker out of his head. Comparing that image to his father's now tall, dark image was almost unbearable. Just trying to imagine what had happened to him. He waited patiently for Vader to say something, but it appeared that Vader was waiting for the same thing from him.

Eventually the heavy footsteps came closer and soon his father had joined his side in front of the viewport. He felt Vader's eyes turn to him.

"Are you alright?"

Luke nodded, a smile played at the edge of his lips at how good that felt, that his father cared enough to ask such a mundane question.

"As well as I'll ever be," Luke replied, remembering back to the previous day where he'd felt almost completely shattered. It was almost impossible to believe what wonders a night sleep could do for you. He felt as though none of it had happened at all. Except that the memory of the future vision was still fresh in his mind.

"Did you see any more visions while you slept?" His father inquired.

Luke felt frozen with indecision. Should he tell him? Deciding quickly, he replied in a calm voice. "I saw no more future visions, apart from what I saw yesterday."

It wasn't the full truth, but it wasn't a downright lie either. Since his father had never lied to him, Luke still wanted to follow his example. He felt Vader mentally accept his explanation as the truth and his approval. Luke hid his relief, keeping his eyes fixed on the countless stars.

He could still feel Vader's eyes on him as he spoke again. "Do you feel well enough to begin your training?"

Luke contemplated feigning exhaustion and have the day in bed. But considering that he'd already confirmed to his father that he was well, that plan was completely out of the question. He knew the training was going to happen eventually. He had after all promised to allow Vader to continue his training. And so far, Vader had followed through with the deal in allowing his friends to go free. So, it was probably best for him to follow through with his own promise to his father, even though Luke was still unsure what training with Vader would involve.

Finally, he turned to look up at his father who had still not taken his gaze off him. "Yes, I think I'll be alright," he said calmly.

Vader nodded once. "Good, do you wish to eat first?" Luke shook his head. The thought of food didn't really appeal to him at present. "Very well, change those clothes then meet me in the front office."

Luke nodded. "Yes, father."

Vader turned and left the room.

Luke looked down at his rumpled clothes, and then walked slowly to the wardrobe and selected a similar black ensemble. He tossed the creased clothes down a laundry chute which was in the wall, then walked into the fresher and had a quick wash up. Looking in the mirror, he stared hard at his face. He was pleased that the sores from the fight on Bespin were completely gone, it meant he could wash his face without any pain.

Then he ran fingers through his hair a few times to tidy it up a bit. He wasn't bothered to use a brush just yet. It wasn't as though he was going anywhere fancy. Plus, he'd noticed over the years to this day that nearly all of the Imperial officers had short hair. It was probably an expectation for all the Imperial military. Luke was almost willing to bet he probably had the longest hair on the ship. But then there were the Stormtroopers. Under all those helmets there must have been one or two that were able to get away with having long hair, but they had to make sure it didn't stick out of the back of their helmets. He smiled in amusement then changed into the new clothes. Heading back into the room, he went to fetch his boots which were down beside the bed.

Once he had them on he stared at the door which Vader had left through. He wasn't sure if he could do this, but he couldn't hold this off any longer. Well, time to enter the Rancor pit.

Taking a deep breath, he walked through his rooms following his father's Force presence to the front office of his quarters. Once the door lifted open he found Vader waiting for him. He turned to face Luke who remained where he stood. Vader reached out a gloved hand inviting Luke to stand at his right side. Luke took one more deep breath before walking over to Vader's side and Vader's right hand rested against Luke's back guiding his son outside and down the corridor in the opposite direction that they had taken the previous day.

Luke didn't resist the hand against his back because just like earlier when his father had his hand on his shoulder, he found the physical contact from Vader oddly comforting. But he was pretty sure that to Vader the physical contact was just as much for protection as well as guidance. Luke didn't care what the main reason was. All three were good enough for him. More and more it was proving the inner good, which he knew was in Vader, even if the Dark Lord denied it. It was progress and a really good sign; which Luke was proud of. And he was confident to see it grow and didn't care how long it took.

With Vader's Force presence surrounding his mind and the pressure of the gloved hand against his back, he walked on silently and compliantly. Inwardly wondering to himself what would befall him in the next few hours when he took to Darth Vader's training in the Force.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Hello everyone! Hope you're having a great summer, unfortunately it's a bit too warm for my taste.

Sorry to have kept you all waiting but for the past few months I've been very busy with my drama club's summer musical Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. And during that time, I had so much on my mind and had a bit of writer's block. But the other day a spark flickered back to life and I got to finish this chapter. Hope you all like it. I'm not sure how long it will be until the next chapter comes but have no fear. It will come when it's ready. Just keep up your support and I'm sure it will help me.

Something else I want to share is that during July I attended a Sci-Fi Convention and I got to meet four actors from the original Star Wars films. Paul Blake **(Greedo)** , Richard Oldfeild **(Hobbie)** ,Tim Rose **(Admiral Ackbar & Salacious Crumb)** and Femi Taylor **(Oola)**. Which was absolutely amazing.

Don't forget to leave me your reviews.  
Kind Regards

 **LouisaJane007** XXX


	8. Chapter 8 - Reaching out

**Chapter Eight – Reaching Out**

Out in the corridor, Vader didn't lead Luke the same way he had the previous day towards the turbolift. This time they walked down the opposite corridor which seemed immensely long. It wasn't surprising given how big Star Destroyers were and this being Vader's ship, it had to the largest in its class. The doors along the corridor weren't spaced closely, which was probably because the rooms within were very large. The first door they passed Vader identified as the main entrance to his quarters. On the opposite wall, Vader pointed out another, which was to a conference meeting room and then another; a communal fresher.

The next door they stopped at was on the same wall as the entrances to their quarters. Vader removed his hand from Luke's back to enter the code into the door. Luke felt a sudden sting of loss from the absent physical contact.

 _So strange, I've only known Vader as my Father for a short time and already I feel so attached to him._

An outsider would instantly tell Luke that this was wrong; to have such a strong attachment to the dark lord of the Sith, but Luke could not deny his own feelings. The sting he had felt when Vader removed his hand was proof enough. Also, it felt like something natural. Even stronger than the familial attachment he had to his Uncle and Aunt. Because whenever he'd thought or if someone had spoken of Luke's father he would feel the same sting of loss of the absent parental care.

The door rose up and Vader ushered Luke in ahead of him. The room Luke entered was unexpectedly wide and open. The ceiling was much higher than the one in his quarters and had fitted lights. The walls were the same dark grey as the corridors, but the floor was a polished black. But though the room was clean, the walls and floor had a few scrapes and scorch burns here and there and Luke could guess the reason for that.

"This is where I spar and practice my lightsaber combat."

Luke nodded in acknowledgement, but his eyes kept wandering. On the far side of the room to the left, a wide space of the floor was fitted with a section of what looked like a gym mat, the same black as the floor.

On the other side of the room, near the huge viewport were two circular cushion seats. There were also a few doors in the wall which Luke assumed were probably used for storage. Fixed on the wall not far from the gym mat were racks which held staffs and pikes. It seemed odd for Vader to have that many when clearly, he was the only one who assumedly used this gym.

Another question came to mind. "You said you used this room for sparing, who do you..." he never finished the sentence because Vader had walked over to one of the doors and pressed a button to open it. Stepping over he saw inside were a dozen deadly looking droids.

"These droids can be used for lightsaber combat and training." Luke stared hard at them trying to imagine what if felt like fighting droids that could wield lightsabers. "As there are no more Jedi alive and there is no way any of my crew would volunteer. Droids are the only things now that can almost equally match me in a lightsaber duel."

Luke had to suppress a smirk at imagining one of the crew volunteering to spar with Vader. Just doing that was like asking for death.

Vader closed the door again. "I'm afraid it will be a while before I test you against one of them. Though it will be an important part of your training, we will proceed in the proper way."

Luke shifted from foot to foot imagining going against those droids with a lightsaber. A sudden spark of white-hot pain surged through his heart and he gasped out in shock, his eyes widening.

"What is it?! What is wrong?!" Vader was in front of him in an instant, grabbing the tops of his arms, as if worried Luke was going to fall.

"My lightsaber! Or actually...your lightsaber. I... lost it with my...hand." Luke's voice shuddered as he finished it.

Vader's hold on Luke relaxed, clearly this was not a real concern. But the devastation in Luke's voice and feelings deeply disturbed him.

"Don't fear, son. When you are ready, you will construct your own."

Luke met his gaze again, his shocked look becoming fascinated.

"Yes, all Force wielders build their own lightsabers. Though it would have been an honour to have my son fighting with the weapon I once fought with. However, when you build your own, it will be more suited to you and will feel more adequate than one you had simply acquired."

This cheered Luke up a bit, but he still missed the familiar feel of the weapon he had become so accustomed to. Mainly because it had been the only thing he had of his father's. Something he had fought with at the same age. But then again there wasn't much he could do about it. It did make sense though that Jedi would make their sabers themselves. Because in all the years he had been with the Alliance, he had never seen a single lightsaber among the weaponry they carried.

"When will I make mine?"

"When you are ready, Luke." His son's face fell.

"But I used it many times for the past three years. I think I know how to handle it."

Vader dropped one of his hands from Luke's arm and slipped the other one up to hold his shoulder. "I know you can handle a blade. However, from what I have seen, you have more still to learn. Kenobi obviously did not teach you enough."

Luke shook his head. "Ben didn't have much time to teach me as much as I would have wanted."

Vader released his shoulder and folded his arms across his chest. "What did he teach you?"

Luke gripped his left forearm anxiously. But it surely wouldn't hurt to tell his father what Ben had taught him at least.

"After we left Tatoonie on the Falcon with Han and Chewie, he taught me a few basic forms and how to fend off laser bolts from a training remote without using my sight."

"And did you succeed in all aspects of that particular training?"

"Well, it took some time because I was a bit overeager." He fidgeted, looking a bit sheepish. "Even when he had me practicing with the remote, I still wasn't what you could call a natural, because I kept missing the shots. It was because of that, Ben had me cover my eyes and have me trust in my feelings to anticipate when each bolt came and when to deflect them."

"And did it work?"

"Not at first, but then I got the hang of it."

This seemed to meet with Vader's approval, but then he felt his father's gaze intensify and his hand once more on his shoulder.

"I noticed on Bespin that you seemed to have improved since our duel on Cymoon-1."

Luke shuddered both at the reminder of Bespin and Vader's suspicions. He feared that Vader would find out about his new recently acquired master.

"There were a few years between those duels, father. I had plenty of time to practice on my own."

Vader took a step closer to him. "From what I witnessed Luke, you could not have improved as much as you have on your own. Your fighting was more disciplined and skilled on Bespin than it was on Cymoon-1. Someone must have taught you."

Heart pounding, Luke started slowly backing away, Vader's hand slipping off his shoulder. "Luke?" But before Luke could say anything his back hit the metal wall making him gasp in shock. "Luke?" Vader repeated following him, but this time his voice had a softer edge and his hand returned to his shoulder and the young man relaxed somewhat under his father's touch.

"Why are you afraid, young one?"

Luke felt ashamed, but there was no way he could brush this topic off now or make Vader forget about it. If there was a surviving Jedi who had been teaching him then Vader would surely go to great lengths to find out who it was and where he had been hiding all these years. Luke could not give Yoda up. But at the same time Vader could feel his fear, so there was no way he could conceal his Jedi Master's existence from Vader anymore.

"I...I don't want...I don't want you to go after him."

Vader tilted his helmeted head to one side in contemplation and an uncomfortable silence passed between the father and son.

"If I give you my word to leave them, will you at least tell me who it is? I don't want to force this information from you, Luke. I just need to know who it was that took over your Jedi training."

Luke's anxiety eased at Vader's promise, but he was still unsure of his reaction if he did tell him. Though he knew that Vader was more than capable to extract Yoda's name from his mind in a second, he was sure it would be a painful process. However, knowing Vader, he would be against doing anything which would cause his own son pain.

He closed his eyes, letting the Force surround him. _"I'm sorry, Master. Please don't see this as a betrayal."_

Vader's hand twitched and tightened again. He must have heard Luke's mental words and was disconcerted at Luke calling someone else Master. Opening his eyes again he looked back up to his father.

"You swear not to go after him or send anyone to track him down?"

"You have my word,"

Luke sighed, the guilt of what he was about to do making his heart sink into his stomach. "Yoda".

The reaction was stronger than Luke anticipated. Vader's breathing hitched, the temperature of the room dropped, the hand on his shoulder tightened till it almost hurt and through the Force, Luke could feel Vader's anger surge like a spark landing on a flammable substance. So sudden and furious. Luke's fear arose once again

"Father! Please don't!" he begged, reaching up to grasp Vader's wrist.

Vader froze and stared down at Luke's hand clasping him. His own hand immediately eased its tight grip on Luke's shoulder and his anger dimmed like a fire dying down to embers, not gone but still burning. The room's temperature levelled out and Vader's breathing became even again.

It was astonishing to Luke that he possessed the ability to calm his father's temper so easily. Such a feat seemed to be an impossibility to everyone who had encountered the dark lord. Any attempt made by others would have resulted in a painful death. Yet Luke was able to accomplish it in seconds. Something he should have been proud of.

"Don't fear son, I will uphold my word."

Luke released the breath he didn't know he had been holding and let go of Vader when he felt the honesty that surrounded his spoken words. At least the aged Jedi Master was in no immediate danger from Vader.

After a few calm breaths Vader removed his own hand and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Tell me, what did he taught you?"

Luke fought to control his own breathing. "He taught me the basics of how to shield my mind, find paths over obstacles without eyesight, how to draw my physical strength from the Force, and then attempting to lift multiple objects while standing on my hands."

"I see. How did you feel about this training?"

Luke took hold of his wrist with his prosthetic hand. "The shielding and the physical exercise were quite easy, but when I was lifting objects, I was distracted with…other things that broke my concentration."

Vader nodded again once in understanding. "Yoda was one of the most powerful Jedis among the council. As a teacher, his lessons were often tough challenges to many of the young he taught, including me."

Luke thought about this for a moment "I thought he was Ben's master."

"Yoda was a master of many, he instructed us and gave wise advice to not only the young, but also to his fellow Jedi masters. Kenobi's master was another Jedi called Qui-Gon Jinn." His gaze shifted to the left as he continued. "He was originally going to be my master until he was killed. In some ways I wish he had been my master rather than Kenobi."

Luke furrowed his brow. "Why?" Vader lowered his gaze but didn't answer. "If you'd rather not tell me..." but Vader's voice stopped him.

"No, I will tell you son, it's just not..." He seemed unable to continue.

"Not easy?" Luke offered kindly.

Vader nodded and faced him again. "You see, I haven't spoken of my past to another for many years. Apart from Palpatine."

Luke nodded. It was understandable that Vader had kept his past hidden from everyone. Clearly because they only knew him as the evil Sith lord. But Luke wasn't just anyone, he was Vader's son and he could feel his feelings and relate.

Completely lowering all his mental shields, and opening his mind to his father he said, "I understand father, but you don't have to be afraid. You can tell me anything."

Luke felt Vader's own shields fade away, his hand returned to Luke's shoulder and he thought he could feel a spark of conceived happiness flickering within Vader's emotions. They gazed at each other for a while until Vader spoke.

"Qui-Gon Jinn was the reason I became a Jedi. For a short time, he became a very important man in my life. Like the father I never had. He'd found me and freed me from the chains of servitude in which I was living."

Luke's heart sank. So, the dream had been real images of the past. He recalled Padmé's words.

 _"You're a slave?"_

The sudden sharp grip of Vader's fingers on his shoulder jolted him out of his thoughts momentarily startling him. He felt Vader grip his other shoulder with his other hand and felt the shimmer of Vader touching his mind with the Force and guessed that he could see Luke's recollection of Padmé and her name which was still swimming round his head.

"Luke, why is her image in your mind?! How do you know her name? Who told you?!" His voice was urgent and almost demanding.

Heart racing Luke quickly responded. "No one told me. I had this...dream last night. But I don't know if it was a dream. It was visions of the past, of your past. I saw when you met her as kids."

Vader abruptly released him and turned away. "You shouldn't be seeing those things."

Luke stepped away from the wall and walked round to face his father properly. "Well, I think I should be. I believe the Force gave me that vision to show me what you went through so I can understand you better."

Vader met his gaze but said nothing.

Despite Vader's dubious thoughts, Luke decided to press on, keeping his voice as gentle as he could, cautious of Vader's ever-present anger.

"Padmé was my mother, wasn't she?" Vader clenched his fists so tight and seemed to be vibrating. But the anger Luke could feel from his father wasn't directed at him specifically, it was directed at...himself. Unable to decipher why, Luke resolved to put that matter to rest for now. He needed to calm his father's building rage before he struck out in any way.

Not caring if he lost his hand again, Luke cautiously reached forward and gently took his father's still shaking gloved hand. Vader instantly stiffened. He drew in a sharp breath and his head jerked round to look at him.

Luke winced but didn't release his grip. "Father," he whispered. Bringing his real left hand up to also hold Vader's gloved hand in both of his. "I can see this is a difficult subject for you to talk about and I don't want to hurt you. But I'm just asking for you to tell me if this beautiful woman I dreamed of is my mother or not."

Luke paused as he felt a pain inside his chest like a rope tightening round his heart. His voice became tight like a rope was round his throat too. "I don't know...anything about my mother and the least you can do is tell me something."

Vader's temper faded almost instantly at Luke's words, his hand stopped vibrating under Luke's touch and his breathing returned to normal. His Force tendrils wrapped round Luke making it feel like an embrace.

"She...was...your Mother." Luke nodded slowly and lowered his sad gaze to the floor.

Vader's other hand cupped under his son's chin and lifted it back up to face him and Luke felt ashamed that his eyes were starting to fill with tears as he kept picturing the perfectly beautiful image of Padmé in his mind. She _had_ been his mother. It was more wonderful than Luke had ever imagined. After all these years of being told nothing of his mother, it was very reassuring now to know that she had been a beautiful young woman who had a heart of gold.

Vader's hand trembled slightly, most likely because he could also see the image too in Luke's mind.

"Was Qui-Gon Jinn the man who accompanied her when you both met?" He asked, remembering the man who had been among the group that had come to the establishment his father worked at. Vader was visibly more relaxed at Luke's decision to return to their previous conversation and lowered his hand from Luke's chin. Unknown to him, Luke would have preferred to ask him more about Padmé.

"He was. The will of the Force somehow brought him to Tatooine where I lived."

Luke blinked, so it was Tatooine. His home planet. The place his father had lived was the same place he himself had been brought up. Were there any more stronger similarities between them?

"How did Qui-Gon die?"

Vader's tension eased at the new subject, but a minuscule wave of melancholy passed through him at his son's question. When he spoke, it was sincere making it seem that Vader was using the expression to mask his inner emotions remaining from their previous conversation.

"I didn't witness his death Luke, as we were separated at the time." Luke nodded listening intently. "It was during the Battle of Naboo which wasn't long after I had left Tatooine with him and Obi-Wan Kenobi who was still a Padawan at that time..."

"Padawaan?" Luke asked.

Vader inwardly growled at how little Kenobi had taught his son. "A Padawaan was what they called a young Jedi when he or she was being trained by a Jedi master. Before that they were what they called "Younglings". Eventually after completing the training from their master and the Jedi trials, the title of Jedi Knight was granted to the Padawan Learner."

Luke nodded again trying his hardest to keep this all in mind, as he could inwardly feel his Father's annoyance at his apparent ignorance.

Vader then returned to their previous conversation. "The Jedi and I were assigned to assist...Queen...Amidala in reclaiming her home planet when the Separatists had forcibly seized control of the planet with their droid armies."

Luke was finding this history fascinating, but he did notice Vader's hesitation when he spoke this queen's name which puzzled him considerably.

"Soon we were split up in three groups. The queen and her security guards stormed the throne room to capture the Viceroy. I unexpectedly went up with the fighter pilots that were attacking the control station orbiting the planet, the place where every battle droid was being controlled from. Master Qui-Gon and Kenobi were caught in a lightsaber battle with the Sith Lord Darth Maul, who was the apprentice of Palpatine at that time. Kenobi told me that it was a difficult battle even though it was two against one, Maul was a ruthless fighter. During the fight, Kenobi got cut off from his master and all he could do was watch while Maul impaled Qui-Gon right before his eyes."

Luke lowered his gaze as he was reminded of the painful memory when he witnessed his own master get cut down, and there was nothing he could do, except watch helplessly. A heavy hand rested on his shoulder, but he didn't feel ready to look up at his father, knowing it had been him that had delivered the killing blow with his blood red blade. He said nothing for half a minute just standing there, and allowing the gentle pressure of the hand to relax his lean body.

"What happened to Maul?" Luke asked not taking his gaze off the durasteel floor.

"He was defeated by Kenobi. After they had fought in a ferocious man to man duel, Kenobi managed to amputate Maul in half through the waist."

Luke stiffened at the thought but felt a sense of pride for his former master and his accomplishment. He had still been a "Padawan" as Vader had put it and had managed to defeat a Sith Lord alone.

"Master Qui-Gon's last request to Kenobi was that he would train me."

Luke glanced back up at his father, but though his mask was facing him, Luke could sense that his eyes were staring into space.

"You speak it as though you were really there."

Vader's eyes returned to his son. "I was not. Though Kenobi told me as much as he could, I often looked into his mind to see it through his memories. I said to myself growing up that I would become the strongest fighter with both my saber and with the Force."

Luke was half tempted to say, 'well look at you now,' but he was sure that would be more of an insult to Vader than a compliment. He certainly didn't want to be like is father in that way. He inwardly kicked himself at the hundreds of times he had said that he would become just like his father when he completed his training. Ever since the revelation on Bespin, which was only a short time ago now, he now saw not only Vader differently, but the universe as well.

 ** _"I am your father."_**

Inconceivable how simple words could change one's view of the galaxy and himself.

"And that, is exactly what I will train you to be." His father's deep baritone snapped Luke out of his thoughts.

Well, it looked like it was time to face the inevitable. Inwardly sighing to himself he turned to face his father. "Ok, so what are we gonna do first?"

With a gentle tug on his shoulder Vader led him over to the viewport where the two circular chairs lay. "Take a seat."

Luke eyed the strange backless seats with bewilderment but sat down as Vader seated himself on the one opposite him.

"Why are we sitting down?" _When Ben and Yoda first taught me, we started with physical stuff._

"Not all training in the Force is physical Luke."

Luke was snapped out of his thoughts once again, forgetting that they were open to his father.

"There are aspects which are physical. However, training to wield the Force mainly comes from training the mind."

This was not news to Luke as he did remember that his training from Ben and Yoda had included him using his mental self as well as his physical self.

"Have you received any training in meditation?"

Luke shook his head. "Not really. As I said before, I didn't get much time to learn as much as I'd would have hoped for."

"Very well then, we will begin with some simple Force meditation."

When Vader spoke the word "Meditation" again, Luke was hit with a sudden thought. "So should I sit like this then?" He brought his legs up and sat cross-legged upon the chair.

"That is correct." Vader's approval eased some of Luke's agitation, at least he was off to a good start.

"Now, you need to relax and open your mind to the Force and let it surround your entire self. If you allow this it should take shape as a calming atmosphere all around you."

Luke nodded and closed his eyes and to his amazement when he opened himself up, he felt the cool waves of the Force swirl around him. He allowed it to come closer than he'd ever allowed it before and in some sort of miraculous way, it felt as though all the trepidation and anxiety which had been swarming round his mind for the past few days began to drain away like water being drained away down a sink. Leaving his mind blank, he was enveloped by the calm waves of the Force, completely at peace. He smiled to himself as he basked in this ecstasy as though he never wanted to leave.

But he remembered his Father and slowly opened his eyes.

In front of him Vader's expressionless mask was still fixed on him. "That was very good, son. Mediation is an easy exercise to learn. So now whenever you're feeling stressed or just need to relax, meditation is one of the main remedies for a Force wielder."

Luke nodded feeling very proud of himself and delighted that now he had his own private escape for whenever he in a hard time and needed to calm himself.

"Since you found that easy enough, I think we'll move on to something a bit more challenging."

Luke's smile faded as he faced his father again. What did he plan for Luke to do now? And how much of a challenge would it be?

"With this next exercise we will test your awareness of your surroundings. To be powerful in the Force will not require you to be powerful only when you face an opponent in combat. You will need to be aware of everything that surrounds you. Mainly the moods of those who are close. As a result, you will detect if a threat, or untrustworthy people are approaching. With this specific training, you will be prepared to sense danger and be able to defend yourself and others before your opponent is able to inflict the harm intended."

Luke nodded. "Alright, I'm following you so far."

"Good. Now, you are aware of all your senses?"

"Yes," he replied quickly.

Vader tilted his mask to the side for a moment before continuing. "I want you to summon the Force and this time reach deep into your surroundings, and then stretch it out until you can reach beyond our private wing of the ship."

Luke's gaze shifted as he accessed these instructions. It sounded simple enough.

"Close your eyes."

He refocused on his father again, feeling slightly unsure.

"Eyesight is not required for this exercise Luke. Just as you saw with meditation, you will not be using it."

He did so and opened himself to the Force letting its calm waves surround him.

"Now concentrate and tell me what you can feel."

Luke tried to concentrate, but it wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. He remembered master Yoda's words of wisdom, while he had climbed the trees of Dagobah with his master on his back.

 _"Concern yourself not with what you see… feel the Force around you…see inside the land…the trees, the branches…feel the air…breathe…breathe…"_

The surroundings this time however, were not the same at all. On Dagobah everything was pure nature; where life roamed everywhere in natural fresh air. Now he was on a gigantic space ship where everything was made of mostly metal and electrical systems and breathable air, but hardly the fresh atmospheric air of a planet.

Trying to read the Force for any life in this place was just as hard as trying to focus on a holonet or recording which had bad reception. It was there just not clear enough to sense. Forcing his mind to focus was almost making his head ache.

"You're forcing yourself, Luke." Vader's reprimanding voice cut through and Luke relaxed, relieving himself from the painful focus. "Use your emotions to help you read your surroundings. Tell me, what you hear."

"Your breathing," he answered instantly, but that was a stupid answer because it sounded too obvious and that he wasn't even trying.

"Now you're not even using the Force, Luke. Don't stray from your concentration. Listen carefully."

This time Luke relaxed his body, unclenched his fists and focused carefully on his surroundings, while at the same time he let the Force surround him. Listening hard, the first sound he registered was the hum of the ship and felt the vibration of the engine under where they sat. He opened his mind completely so Vader could see what he had deciphered.

"Good, you're now getting the basic point, Luke. But now you need to expand it out beyond this room. You must use your emotions to fuel your strength in the Force and that way you can reach throughout the ship, even tap into the minds of those you feel."

Luke felt uneasy by this piece of advice from his father. Using emotion to fuel the Force was not the Jedi way. It was the way of the dark side. Yes, it could help him, but Yoda had said that the dark side was _"More seductive"._ If he dared to even try to use it, there was the possibility he would not be able to look away from it and he'd get drawn into something he could not escape.

He closed his eyes and opened himself to the Force once again. However, he ignored Vader's instructions. This time he kept his whole body relaxed including his mind and reached out. _I believe. I must believe._ He would not allow himself to be as ignorant as he was when he couldn't lift his X-Wing from the swamp. All along he did possess the ability to do it. He just had to believe that he could do it. Including this which sounded simpler. He did not need any shortcuts from the dark side. He would not try, he would succeed.

And that is exactly what happened. He continued reaching out and it suddenly came down over him like a tidal wave. It was as though his mind left his body and had expanded outside the training room, along the corridor, down to the level below, above and beyond. Then it hit him again as the barrage of beings he could feel light up individually in his mind's eye. It was like seeing thousands of tiny lights of a city from a ship's eye-view.

"Luke?"

Luke didn't answer Vader's astounded baritone as he continued on with his senses. Keeping calm, he soon was able to tell which lights were groups of marching Stormtroopers, and which were military officers and soldiers. Focusing closer, Luke found he was able to read all their emotions. Disciplined, dignified, serious, solemn and humourless. How could so many individuals share the same kind of emotions as that? Luke found he could also see the protocol and little mouse droids which scurried along by the humans in the corridors.

It was so intoxicating. Having the ability to stretch his awareness beyond his own body and the room he was in. To see and feel things from a great distance. Luke realized that Yoda had been right. He could do it.

"Luke!"

His eyes flew open and a quick wave of dizziness overtook him and made him lose his balance. If not for the leather gloved hands which suddenly gripped his shoulders, he would have fallen off the chair.

"Father!" he gasped, closing his eyes again and reaching up to touch his palm to his forehead, still slightly dizzy.

When the dizziness subsided, he opened his eyes again. His father no longer sat in the opposite chair. He was kneeling in front of him and his gloved hands had not released their restraining hold on him. Luke looked him over and found it surprising that Vader was still taller than he was, even kneeling down in front of him.

"What happened?" Luke whispered staring into the dark lenses of the black mask.

"You accomplished something I did not expect you to achieve in a first attempt."

Luke took a moment to process this information before realizing his father was right. He had done it. Vader had probably expected Luke to stretch out a meter or so but not as far as he had managed to reach. It was thrilling to know.

"However," Luke's heart froze at Vader's suddenly icy tone. The gloved hands left his shoulders. "You did so without obeying my instructions."

Luke didn't feel ashamed by this at all. He stood up a little shakily and took a few steps away from the viewport his back to Vader.

"We had an agreement you would not train me in the dark side. And I know that to use my emotions to fuel the Force is the way of the Sith. It may be quicker and easier, but that's not the way I want to go."

Vader had stood up the second Luke had, but remained were he stood listening to his son's explanation. When Luke didn't turn back to face him when he'd finished speaking, the dark lord walked forward until he was looking down at him.

"I have not forgotten our agreement, son. When I was your age I found that combining the force with my emotions made me stronger. I do not mean using just your passions and emotions but combining them with your feelings."

In honest truth, Vader had decided that he didn't want to turn Luke. He had remembered that his own turning all those years ago had been nothing but painful suffering, and his emotions filled with nothing but anger and murderous fury. He wanted none of that for his son. He didn't want Luke to be in any kind of pain big or small or to suffer in any way. He wanted to train him into a strong and worthy warrior to stand by his side against Palpatine. Then he could live a peaceful life with his son at his side. No more Palpatine and no more rebellion. Just peace and order everywhere throughout the Galaxy.

When Luke still kept his gaze on the durasteel floor, Vader placed a hand on his son's small shoulder and gently turned him back to face him. "If I was attempting to turn you Luke, I would have told you to use your anger. Use memories which filled you with fury."

Luke's expression softened, he glanced down at his father's hand which was still on his shoulder before meeting his eyes again.

"To turn to the dark side your emotions would have be filled with nothing but anger, fear, jealousy, hate and revenge. You feel none of these emotions now do you?" Luke shook his head and Vader's hand gently squeezed his shoulder. "Then if you aren't always consumed with these emotions you need not fear being turned to darkness."

Luke knew Vader spoke the truth, but he could not help wondering. "Is that what you felt?"

The dark lord's gaze wavered before he quietly replied. "Evidently."

Luke's heart aced at the single word. Just the thought that his father had suffered that much to feel such painful emotions which eventually turned him to the dark side was like a vibroblade to his heart.

Wanting to offer his father some form of comfort, Luke reached up and placed his own hand on Vader's shoulder.

Vader's unfocused gaze jerked round quickly at the unexpected contact, but he didn't shrug his son's hand away, just like all the other times; he just stared at Luke's hand as if it were something completely foreign. Luke understood the reasons for this. It was evident that it had been years since his father had had anyone offer him comfort or even show that they even cared about him. He was determined to remedy that.

It was upsetting to Luke though, that his hand was not placed on his father's actual shoulder, just the armour shoulder plate of the suit. He wondered if his father shared these thoughts, not sure if his mechanical prosthetic hand could even feel his flesh and bone shoulder.

Vader must have felt the discomfort in Luke's feelings because the masked gaze turned back to him and their eyes locked. Father and son said nothing verbally or even mentally, they just looked into each other. Their hands gently squeezed the shoulder they were holding as they felt one another's pain and wishing nothing more than to relinquish it forever.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

HELLO THERE! Wow! Long time!

I'm sorry for no new chapters for the past few months but I have been really busy with so much leading up to Christmas and a pantomime which took up so much of my time. And last year I found a **"Beta reader"** and together, we have been fixing the chapters of both my Star Wars fanfictions. A Massive Thank you to **Carrie2sky** for all the kind help.  
So, to those of you who have been following this story since the start or for some time I recommend re-reading the previous chapters as I'm sure you'll see the differences and little edits I've made.

I'm so grateful for the continued followers and favourites, it always makes me smile. Feel free to share your feelings in a review so I can have something to read form my readers.

May the Force Be With You All

Kind regards, _**LouisaJane007**_


End file.
